


Lost to the Flames

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO Big Bang, ABO Big Bang 2014, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of miscarriage, Mentions of sexual slavery, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Priest Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was happy running a mission for omegas where they could live in peace and have power over their lives. When a group of alphas come asking to buy the land, so they can use it for mining, Castiel sends them away. However, they come back and burn the mission to the ground leaving Castiel a broken man.</p><p>Sam and Dean are sent after an outlaw leaving a string of dead alphas across the western territories. They track him for months before they realize the outlaw is an omega hunting sadistic alphas. Sam and Dean must decide whether they agree with Castiel’s mission, whether they should bring him to justice, and whether Dean’s found a kindred spirit in the outlaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful Elle. Thank you so much for jumping in and helping me edit this.
> 
> Artwork by: Rose ([Masterpost](http://last-winter-rose.tumblr.com/post/99343385179/this-was-made-for-the-abo-big-bang-over-on))

It was the smell of the lilacs, which woke Father Castiel every morning in spring, that made him believe he'd been blessed to find Heaven on Earth. The mission had almost as many lilac vines as it did grape vines, and the smell was breathtaking. Castiel never looked at his assignment as a punishment the way the Church did. The tiny mission for omega and other “undesirable” Indians was more of a family than Castiel had ever had.

His own family had given him up to the order when he presented as an omega. He was an abomination. Male omegas were considered children of Satan, and their only options in life were to devote their lives to God in the hopes He would take pity on their tainted souls, or give into their taint and serve the perverse needs of wealthy alphas.

Castiel splashed water on his face before lathering it to shave. He looked out at the rising sun over the land belonging the mission. Several of the men and women were already up tending to the morning chores. He smiled as several young children chased each other through the rows of vines. They always seemed so full of energy no matter the hour, especially in the evenings when they begged him to tell them bedtime stories. Their favorite was David and Goliath. They always cheered for the small omega to beat the terrifying alpha. If Castiel was honest, it was his favorite as well.

The mission was run only by Castiel and Sister Anael, a testament to how little the church cared for the place. They never checked whether he was teaching the Indians the ways of the Lord, nor did they ensure that he conducted the proper cleanses on the male omegas that resided there. Instead, Castiel lived among the omegas and the ill and used the meager funds the Church sent them to ensure the safety and health of his family.

Castiel taught them about God when they asked why he prayed before a meal or fasted, but he did not ask them to join. They taught him about their gods when he asked, which was very frequently because Castiel loved to learn. However, they were never offended when he did not remember the prayers they said during harvest or meals. He always apologized, but they told him that if he thanked his god, surely theirs would hear him, and they would know his gratitude.

Castiel rinsed his face again and patted it dry with the threadbare towel he kept beside the stand. He slowly dressed in the heavy, dark cloaks of his order then opened the door of his room which led out into the courtyard. He could smell the morning meal already cooking on the open flames in the courtyard. Cornmeal and other hearty breakfasts kept them strong through the day out in the hot sun.

Castiel went to gather a tray of bowls, so he could make his morning rounds. Mary was waiting for him with a mischievous smile when he approached. “Your god must be a late riser, Father Castiel. Ours have been in the fields for hours,” she teased. Castiel often thought Spanish would have been an easier tongue to teach them, but while he ran a Spanish mission, Castiel was neither Spanish nor an excellent speaker. His Navajo was better than his Spanish at this point.

“Perhaps it is that my God is always present that allows me to sleep soundly till the dawn wakes me,” Castiel replied with his own soft smile. It was an old argument, but it was a beloved one.

She mumbled a phrase that none of the residents would ever translate for him no matter who he asked. He knew it was an insult, but she always said it with an affectionate smile, so he never chastised her for it.

“I will take the meals now,” Castiel said as he rested the tray on the ground to fill the bowls.

“Ana's heat came last night. Samandriel is nearing his due date and has been ordered to confinement,” she informed him as she filled eight bowls for him to take to those that were confined to their quarters for either heats or illness.

He brought the bowls to each of the infirm. He opened the heavy curtains that covered their windows if they were unable to do some themselves, and he said a prayer with those who wished to. When everyone had received their morning meal, he returned to those too weak to feed themselves. He sat on the edge of Maria's cot and spooned the meal into her mouth. He made sure to mix it with water to ensure she could swallow it easily.

He told her all about the fragrant lilacs outside, because she'd lost her ability to smell them herself due her deteriorating health. She still loved to hear about the mission even if she could not experience most of its beauty herself. He told her about the little ones on the way and promised to bring them to her for a blessing when they were born.

Castiel was no doctor, but he rubbed Samandriel's belly and reassured him that he would have a strong baby. “Father, you must promise to take care of my child if I do not survive. Do not let them take it,” Samandriel begged as Castiel held his hand. Male omegas could bear children, but it was often a deadly undertaking without a proper doctor.

Castiel heard that in New York and London or with a proper midwife, it was becoming less of a death sentence for any omega to bear children, but out in an underfunded mission in California any birth was dangerous.

“I promise,” Castiel assured him. There was no use lying about survival. Lying was, after all, a sin.

When Castiel had finished his rounds, he walked under the breezeway to the courtyard, where breakfast was finished. A bowl of congealing cornmeal sat waiting for him on the well, and Castiel ate silently as he did every morning.

Then he went to teach the children while their parents worked around the mission. He taught them practical tasks that their parents had actually taught him when he'd arrived. He taught them to plant and to cook simple meals. He taught them to sew and weave, so they could be a help to the mission as well.

Castiel often thought that it was the natives that were saving his soul instead of the other way around. They gave him a home and a purpose.

-*-

They could smell them before they arrived. The stench of alpha hung heavy in the air for nearly an hour before the riders crested the hills that surrounded their valley. Castiel had rung the alarm as soon as he scented them, five alphas.

“Take the children to the hiding place,” he ordered as the men and women returned from the fields. They gathered the children and the sick and hurried them down to the cellars hidden just outside of the vineyard. The natural cave system that ran through the hills was built into a cellar of sorts for wine casks as well as hiding omegas and blocking their scents.

They waited as a group for the alphas to arrive. Omegas may have been the “weaker” of the sexes, but there was still safety in numbers. Castiel greeted the five riders with a sign of the cross and a deep bow as he'd been taught. He bared his throat as a way of showing he was not a threat.

He could feel the contempt in the alphas' eyes as they realized he was an omega and not a beta as most priests were. “Where is the monsignor?” one of the alphas asked. He had a gut and a balding head, and Castiel could tell he was wealthy just from the unnecessary baubles his horse was adorned with.

Castiel prayed that these weren't the type of men that heard there was an omega mission out here in the hills and thought they could come purchase themselves a breeder. When Cas had first arrived after Father Raphael's death, they'd been wary of him. Father Raphael had not been against such practices if it brought money to the mission. Castiel had met any such inquiries harshly.

“I am the only priest here. You will have to deal with me,” Castiel said firmly. Omegas were not supposed to be independent or strong willed, but Castiel believed that if a servant of God didn't have the right to a strong will then not even an alpha did.

“I don't deal with omega filth,” the man said as his horse danced nervously beneath him.

“Then be on your way, for you will find nothing you are looking for here,” Castiel replied as he stood tall in the midday sun.

“I'd watch my tongue were I you,” another one of the riders snarled at Castiel, but Cas still refused to be intimidated.

“You are on land which I have sworn before God to protect. I will neither bear your insults or your ill intentions,” Castiel said as he stood straighter beneath the sweltering sun.

“We'd like to purchase this land,” the first man spoke again, and Castiel's eyes snapped to him as soon as the words hung between them.

“You desire to purchase the mission?” Castiel asked in confusion. He squinted at the men trying to make heads or tails of their plan. “The mission is not mine to sell, and even if it was, I would not sell it,” Castiel said.

“Now now, I'm sure we can make it worth your while,” the man said with a cruel smile that Castiel did not trust for a second.

“I'm afraid that nothing is worth more to me than the will of God, and God's will is for this mission to protect and house omega indigents,” Castiel said proudly. He would need to say the rosary several extra times this evening for claiming to know the will of God, but it was worth it to protect his pack.

“It's the will of God if you know what's good for you,” the second man said, and Castiel decided that he liked this man even less than the rich one. “You'll wish sellin' was the will of God when we're done with you,” the man said.

Castiel felt a prickle at the back of his neck at the man's threat. He didn't doubt these could be violent men. Perhaps not the leader, but that was probably why he rode with four other dangerous looking alphas.

“We'll leave you to it,” the first man said as he pulled his horse's reins sharply to turn the creature. “Think about my offer. I am willing to pay a generous price for the land,” he said.

“The answer will still be no,” Castiel replied as he turned back toward the mission. The alphas rode away without causing further trouble, and Castiel sent his pack back to work. Alpha intimidation was nothing new, and he would not let it affect their morning routine.

-*-

They came back in the night, their scents masked by mud and soot. Castiel woke to the screams of his flock and flames dancing outside his window. The fields were ablaze and many of the omegas tried to put the flames out, but there was no stopping it.

Castiel ran to his door in little more than his under garments. He needed to get to the confined omegas before they were trapped. However, as soon as he opened the door to his room, two large alphas grabbed him by each of his arms.

Castiel struggled and fought, but they were too strong for him, and they wrenched his arms behind his back painfully as they marched him out into the courtyard.

“I told ya we had other ways of gettin' what we want,” the man from earlier said smugly from where he stood beside the well.

Castiel looked around the mission which was quickly becoming enveloped in the flames. He could see bodies of men and women who succumbed to the smoke and fire, bodies of men cut down by the alpha raiders.

“You would kill all of these people just for land you razed out of spite?” Castiel asked angrily as he was shoved to the ground.

“Ain't the land we want, padre. It's the gold we think is under it,” the man said callously.

Castiel wished he had the strength to get out of these men's grasp, because he wanted to wipe the smirk off that man's face.

Castiel could feel the men tying thick rope around his wrists and ankles. He felt the bitter humiliation of being hogtied to watch his pack burn around him, of being completely helpless to stop it. If he'd been born an alpha or even a beta, they wouldn't have done this, or he could have stopped them. Castiel had never been ashamed of what he was until he watched as he failed to save his brothers and sisters.

“You would kill all these innocents just for gold?” he pleaded as the screams became too much for him to take.

“I'd do much more, padre, but we ain't lettin' 'em all die. We're takin' a few with us for safe keeping,” the man said with a salacious grin, and Castiel felt his stomach turn.

He had worked so hard to keep the mission a safe place where omegas did not need to fear sexual assault or slavery, and now he couldn't even protect them from that.

Castiel did not fight the tears that gathered then spilled from his eyes. He had failed his only mission. He had failed his family, his pack. His only comfort was that soon the fire would take him too, and he would die beside them.


	2. Chapter 2

“You can't take me to Dodge. You're signing my death sentence,” Bela protested as Dean tightened the ropes around her wrists. It wouldn't hold her for long, but he'd keep a close eye on them, and hopefully she wouldn't escape...this time.

“You see, Miss Talbot, that's the whole idea,” Dean drawled with a cheeky smile. God, he hated Miss Bela Talbot somethin' fierce. She'd conned him out of six months worth of pay the first night they met, then she'd had the audacity to come back for Sam's money too, and she'd gotten it. No, Dean wouldn't shed a tear for Bela if they actually did stretch her neck.

She'd weasel her way out of it though, she always did. Didn't much matter to Dean though, so long as he and Sam got paid for bringin' her in.

“You're coldblooded, Dean Winchester,” she said as he lifted her up unceremoniously and dumped her over his horse's back like a sack of flour.

“That's what you've got to be to survive out here in the territories, Miss Talbot. I reckon you know a thing or two about bein' a snake yourself,” Dean replied as he mounted up and waved to Sam who was keeping guard up on the ridge.

They'd finally caught her about six miles north of a tiny town in Kansas. It wasn't all that far from where they'd been born, and frankly that just made Dean want to get the job done with all the faster. Too many ghosts haunted his memories of his childhood homestead, and he could feel the weariness of a life in the saddle catch up to him when he ventured too close.

“Is she actually secure this time, because I really don't care to have her slipping off with one of our horses and a purse of silver this time,” Sam said as he rode up beside Dean.

“Those knots should hold her till town. Then it ain't our problem anymore,” Dean said as he glanced over his shoulder to make sure that the knots were still holding strong.

The sun was beating down like Satan himself wanted to burn them alive, but they couldn't afford to take shelter until the heat of the day passed. Bela would have them tied to each other and stumbling through the plains by then.

“I reckon we need some easier jobs,” Dean mused as he let Impala do the steering while he swayed gracefully in the saddle.

“What? Pretty betas are too much for you to handle these days, Dean?” Bela asked from behind him, and Dean was sorely tempted to gag her with his handkerchief just for some peace and quiet.

“Dean, we hunt down outlaws, how much easier do you think it's going to get. We're lucky to get Bela instead of some blood thirsty alpha with a penchant for shooting first then askin' questions,” Sam replied as he mopped at the sweat on his brow. Perhaps if his hair wasn't down to his shoulders, he wouldn't sweat as much, but Dean knew not to bring it up unless Sam was good and drunk.

It was a fairly easy ride back into town. It wasn't the sort of country that bandits or Indians waited for unsuspecting travelers. Dean was grateful, because he just wasn't in the mood for a gunfight. Chasing Bela half across the continent was bad enough, but she'd led them through every rough city she knew, and she made sure the local outlaws knew the Winchesters would be passin' through.

Dean had shot more men in the last month and a half of tracking Bela down than he had in the previous three years, and Dean did his fair share of shooting things all on his own.

“Bela, I got one question for you,” Dean asked as they reached the outskirts of town.

“Dean, I ain't sleepin' with you again. You'd think you'd've learned your lesson by now,” Bela laughed at him. He really did regret sleeping with her, not for what one might think. The sex had been phenomenal, and he wasn't even that sore about her stealing his reward money from him. It was how smug she was about it that he'd never live down, and her smugness bled right into Sam who giggled like a young miss every time it came up.

“I wouldn't dream of it, Miss Talbot. I'll get much more pleasure watchin' you hang,” he replied in the same honey sweet tone she used when taunting him.

“You wound me, Dean. Do you really believe that I'll stick around to be hanged?” she asked, and this time Sam snorted.

“We don't much care, Ma'am. Once you're at the jail, it's out of our hands, but we'd be mighty appreciative if you didn't drag us around the whole damn continent the next time,” Sam said as he rode right along side, so he could talk directly to her.

Dean rolled his eyes, because there was nothing on this Earth that could make him waste another day of his life huntin' Bela Talbot down. No amount of reward money was worth the hassle.

“Bela, I just want to know why a high class beta like yourself, who has more money to her name than half the dimwitted alphas in New York City, chooses to be a criminal. You could have every alpha, beta, and omega on the east coast fallin' over 'emselves to be your friend. Yet here you are out in the middle of nowhere without a friend in the world, facing charges for fraud, thievery, murder, and impersonating an alpha. I just can't say I understand it,” Dean said as he turned to look at her.

“You wouldn't understand, Dean. I'm sure the world looks pretty black and white to you and Sam, but that reward money you're always chasing can't help you sleep at night when your sins come back to haunt you. No amount of money or class can erase the injustices you've seen, you've experienced. Sometimes the only thing that can ease the nightmares is being one yourself,” Bela said, and Dean thought those were the first honest words she'd ever said to them.

“Huh,” was all he said before he urged Impala into a cantor to get to the jail before anything could go wrong.

Sam rode behind them, keeping a close eye on everything around them. They'd rode into a trap she'd set for them before, but today luck or the angels seemed to be on their side. Several men and women walked the boardwalk between shops, and a couple men sat outside the saloon smoking cigars and talking to each other. No one paid them much mind as they rode through.

Dean pulled his horse to a stop outside the sheriff's office, but he waited for Sam to dismount before he did. Sam checked Bela's bindings before lifting her over his shoulder. Dean swung off his mount quickly and tied her up, so he could follow Sam closely in case Bela somehow got the better of him.

Bela didn't try anything though, and Dean was honestly surprised by how calmly she was taking being brought in. Dean reckoned that it wasn't likely she'd make it back to Dodge City with a marshal, but he'd expected her to put on a bit of a show.

The sheriff was sitting with his feet kicked up on his desk and his hat over his eyes when they walked in.

“Sheriff?” Dean said as the stood in front of his desk.

The man woke with a start, and Dean suddenly understood why exactly Bela was so calm about being brought in here. Dean rolled his eyes as the man mopped up his own drool with his bandana. She'd have him locked in his own cell by sundown, and that was if she chose to take a nap before she escaped.

“Sheriff, I need you to send a telegram to Marshal Victor Henriksen, and tell him you've got one Miss Bela Talbot waiting for him in your jail,” Dean said as he grabbed the cell key off the sheriff's desk and unlocked it for Sam to drop Bela in.

“What? You aren't going to untie me boys?” she asked as she wiggled into a sitting position.

“Not on your life, and we ain't leaving till Victor gets here either,” Dean said, and Sam gave him a surprised look. They might have done quite a bit of Victor's leg work, but that didn't mean he wasn't also after them half of the time.

“Now, wait a moment. You can't just come in here and start giving orders,” the sheriff said as he stood up. He wasn't a tall man. His circumference was nearly as much as his height, and he stunk of unwashed alpha hormones. Dean assumed he'd visited one of the two brothels they'd seen on the ride in before he took a nap at his desk.

It made Dean tense. Sam gave him a stern look, and Dean stayed back to get Bela settled. Sam stepped forward reaching into the pocket of his duster to remove one of the badges they'd stolen off lawmen in their travels. They used to make their own, but stealing them was just as easy, and half of the deputies they met in their travels deserved worse than a missing badge. The longer Dean was a bounty hunter, the more he believed that the men put in charge of justice were more often than not the ones that really needed stopping.

“Deputy Marshals Grant and Lee,” Sam said as he flashed the tin star at the man. Dean had to bite his cheek when the man didn't even question the obviously fake names. Bela gave Dean a look that told him it wasn't a coincidence that they caught her just outside of this town.

“Excuse me, marshals. Can't be too careful in these parts. We've had two robberies in as many days,” the sheriff said, and Dean took a deep breath.

“Did you now? Any idea who the culprit was? Maybe we could help you catch 'em,” Dean said as he gave Bela a pointed look. She mimed sewing her lips shut while the sheriff puffed himself up for a long winded reply.

“Oh we don't know exactly who it is, but it was definitely an alpha. Big one too. He knocked out the teller and two customers before cleaning out the safe and waltzing right out into the light of day,” the sheriff said. Even Sam was finding it hard not to roll his eyes.

“If everyone was unconscious, how do you know it was an alpha?” Sam asked managing to keep most of the sigh out of his question. “Were they negligent enough to leave a scent marking?”

“Well, I don't know no betas or omegas that can knock out two people without a blink of an eye,” the sheriff said, and he even snorted when he said omegas. Dean just shook his head.

“You're probably right, sir. We'll keep an eye out while we're in town. Like you said, can't be too careful,” Sam said. “Now, I'll go send our telegram if you'd rather stay here with Marshal Lee,” Sam said as he gave Dean a nod and a stern look for him to behave.

“Certainly, sir. We'll handle this one,” said the sheriff, and Dean wished he was the one going to take care of business. “You play cards?” the man asked once Sam had left.

“No sir, but the lady does,” Dean said as he threw a smirk over his shoulder at Bela who perked up at the suggestion.

Sam returned several hours later. Dean was seated behind the sheriff's desk while the sheriff was nowhere in sight. Bela was in her cell, smoking a thick cigar and drinking out of a bottle of scotch.

“Sheriff didn't think beta women knew a thing about cards on top of robbery. Seems the good sheriff has a bit of a gambling problem,” Dean said when Sam looked at him in confusion.

“Are we really going to wait here for Victor, Dean? I'd rather ride Bela right into Dodge City ourselves than spend more than a day in this place. I found the deputy getting thrown out of the brothel for failing to pay for services rendered,” Sam said as he pulled up a chair and sat across from Dean who poured him a glass of whiskey from his own bottle.

“Bela will own this town by the time Victor arrives if we leave, and while I don't much like this place, I can't in good conscience just hand it to her,” Dean said as he pointed to Bela who was entertaining herself by blowing smoke rings.

Sam sighed as he took a drink of his whiskey. “Bobby sent us our next job,” Sam said as he sank into his seat.

“That was fast. Let me guess. Omega trade? Haven't had one of those in a while, seems like we're due,” Dean said as he kicked his feet up much as the sheriff had done that afternoon.

“No, Rufus has been handling most of the omega trade cases,” Sam said then ran a hand over his face. “There's a trail of dead high ranking alphas from California to Colorado. Bankers, mine owners, sheriffs, and any other alpha with power to abuse. Bobby doesn't have much more than the locations of the murders. I've got the list here,” Sam explained as he removed the telegram from his pocket. Twelve names and places were listed after a brief message from Bobby.

“That's quite the reputation someone's building for him or her self,” Dean said with a low whistle as he read the list twice. “You think they were done wrong by each of these or they're sending a message to someone else?” Dean asked Sam as he sat back again.

“I don't have a clue, but I doubt they're going to stop soon if no one's been able to catch them yet.”

“Let me see the list,” Bela called over, putting down her drink and walking over to the cell door. They'd untied her after she'd won the fourth hand in a row, as that was the sheriff's wager. Dean really didn't like the sheriff much.

Dean got up and held the telegram just out of Bela's reach. “You can read it from here. I'm not losing my next job because you've got sticky fingers,” he said as she studied the paper.

“I've heard of some of these men,” Bela said unexpectedly. “Gordon Walker killed male omegas like it was his calling from God. Lilith Van Horton ran an omega brothel, but she got most of her boys and girls from families that sold their unwanted omegas into slavery. Just about every name in this list is someone who preys on omegas,” Bela said with an impressed look on her face.

“So, we got someone who lost their mate and is taking it out on those he finds responsible?” Dean guessed as he looked over the list again.

“I don't know, but whoever it is has to be the deadliest man in the west. None of those alphas could have been easy to kill. Lilith alone had half of the confederacy protecting her after the war. I'd pass on this one, boys,” Bela said, and she actually sounded a bit frightened of the person who could accomplish this.

Dean looked at Sam and shrugged. They weren't in the business of turning down cases. Bela was wrong. It wasn't about the reward that helped Dean to sleep at night. It was the knowledge that he was helping people, hunting down those that hurt good folk. If this man or woman was killing people, it was their job to stop it before someone innocent got hurt, because it may have been bad people then, but it never ended there.

 


	3. Chapter 2

The good thing about hunting alphas or omegas was eventually they'd hit a rut or a heat. There were no two ways about it. Alphas would find the closest town and lock themselves away with the first whore they found, and omegas would go to ground and wait out the heat. Heats were dangerous on the plains and deserts. Few places to hide and plenty of nasty folks always looking for a nice hole to knot. Not to mention running a fever in the summer heat with little respite was an easy way to die. So, it wasn't often that they were hunting omegas, simply because most of them had more common sense than to get caught out in heat.

“God, I hope this guy hits a rut soon. Not that I'm real partial to the sorts he's killin', but I just want to spend more than one night in a hotel. I'm gettin' saddle sores on my saddle sores,” Dean groaned as they rode slowly through the prairie.

They'd been following this killer for close to a month since dumping Bela on Victor and beating a hasty retreat. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason to the gunslinger's course. They'd passed by some cities known for treating omegas like little more than cattle to be herded and bred, and they'd followed him into others with no reputation only to find a dead alpha on arrival.

“You still think we're chasing an alpha?” Sam asked as he lowered the brim of his hat to block the sinking sun.

“I don't see what else he could be with the number of alphas he's taken out. I mean Bela swindles men out of their money. She doesn't beat it out of them...most of the time. Even she wouldn't take on the sorts we've found dead, and I reckon she's the craziest woman I've ever met,” Dean said as he looked at his journal where he kept track of the alphas confirmed dead by the gunslinger.

“What kind of man does this sort of thing, anyway?” Dean asked as he got to the end of the list. He'd read it a hundred times by now, and it didn't make any more sense than the first time.

“Maybe he's like Gordon. Thinks he's on a mission from God,” Sam mused. They would need to make camp soon. They were too far from the next settlement to ride it out, and if they rode much further they'd lose the protection of the mountains to the north.

“Man do I hate those sorts. All that cleanse the earth bullshit gives me a headache,” Dean complained. No, the righteous and delusional sort were definitely Dean's least favorite jobs. He may have hated Bela, but at least he knew where he stood with her.

They made camp not long after at the base of the mountains where there was a good enough shelf for a lookout. Dean took the first shift, as usual, once they had rationed out their meager food supply. It was, thankfully, a quiet night, and Dean didn't see much more than a coyote scavenging along the ridge.

He didn't like being left to his own thoughts on trips like this. Too many memories of fire and pain caught up with him on cold nights between settlements. Dean didn't hate what he and Sam did, but he certainly didn't take any pleasure in what got them to where they were. Their mother burned to death in their family home by a sadistic alpha.

Their father had dragged them along on the hunt for her killer, and they just grew up in the saddle. Dean had seen more unpleasant deaths and lost more people close to him by the time he was of age than most saw in a lifetime, and people saw plenty of death out in the territories. Sam had had big dreams of going to school, becoming a lawyer. He'd even found himself a sensible beta willing to marry him, but there was no getting out of their lifestyle. She died, and he was sucked right back in.

They hadn't stopped moving since Sam came back on the trail. Sam was afraid his demons would catch him if he stopped, and Dean was afraid he'd lose Sam if those demons did catch up with him. So, they rode hard from place to place taking down threats where they could. It wasn't a pleasant life, but it was the one Dean had been given, and it was one he was good at.

Dean sighed and took a nip of his flask. He'd need to stock up when they made it to the next town. Whiskey was what kept the nightmares at bay. Wouldn't do him any good to run out of that.

Dean tilted his head back against the rock face and looked up at the stars. The night was clear, and the sky was a blanket of constellations. He sighed again and took another sip.

“Dean, wake up,” Sam said as he kicked Dean in the ribs lightly. He completely expected the revolver pointed in his face, but he still put his arms up and spoke softly. “We gotta head out before the sun, or we won't make it into town before noon,” Sam said, and Dean gave him a curt nod.

“Give me five,” he said as he stumbled to the brush to take a leak.

They rode into the small settlement before the sun was at its peak. It was still hot as hell, but at least they wouldn't bake in the heat of the day. It was bad enough that they reeked of unwashed alpha. The longer they stayed out, the worse it would get. Even Dean wrinkled his nose at his own scent, which he wouldn't be able to smell under normal conditions, but a hard ride was brutal.

They'd need to bathe before they started questioning the locals. They'd frighten any betas around and set off any alphas. Forget about approaching omegas; they'd be hanged if they approached a claimed one stinking of this much alpha hormones, and an unclaimed one wouldn't let them get close enough to speak.

“Find us a bath while I take care of the horses. Once we've cleaned up, I'll question the locals while you get supplies,” Dean ordered as they dismounted outside the livery. Sam gave him a simple nod before walking off down the boardwalk in front of the clapboard store fronts.

Dean wiped at the sweat on his brow with his bandana after he'd removed their saddles from the horses. He felt like he was stewing in his own juices. His shirt was soaked through with sweat, and his pants chafed at his legs. He needed a bath, a shave, and a long night with one of the girls down at the saloon.

Dean took his time with the animals. He brushed them thoroughly, checked their hooves and gums, fed and watered them, and made sure that they were as happy as two exhausted horses could be. He was giving Baby a slice of an apple he'd had in his saddle bags when he smelled it.

Omega.

It was faint, but there had been an omega in the livery recently enough that its scent was still clinging. If they came in as Dean had, covered in their own scent, then it could have been longer, but omegas rarely traveled on their own between settlements. It was far too dangerous; Omega traders tended to pick off the ones that were stupid enough, and if they didn't get them, bandits and every other kind of scum were more than willing to have a piece of omega pie.

It raised alarms in Dean's head as he walked along the row of stalls lightly scenting the stale air. He stopped outside the stall of a beautiful bay colored stallion. The stall reeked of omega, and Dean nearly had to back away to take a breath it was so strong.

That omega must have rode in just like Sam and Dean had. Either that or they'd had their heat in that stall, which didn't make any sense at all. The scent was just that strong. Dean wandered the rest of the stable trying to determine if there was another strong scent to indicate the omega had come in with company, but the only other ones were Sam and Dean's.

Dean returned to the omega's horse and slipped in with him. The horse was skittish at first, but Dean gave him the rest of Baby's apple, and he seemed to be completely content with Dean's company after that. Dean looked around to see if the omega had left anything behind, but there was nothing but their scent.

The horse was very well cared for. It was clean and healthy, and he munched happily at the fresh straw in his stall. “Who owns a beauty like you?” Dean asked softly as he ran his hand down the horse's face and scratched by his ears. “Is she a beautiful lady? Hardened because the world did her some terrible wrong?” he asked as he continued to show the creature affection. He buried his fingers in the horse's mane and just breathed in the omega's scent.

“She smells good. Shouldn't be riding around without protection though, don't you think? Not in these parts. Looks like I'm gonna need to pay your lady a visit,” Dean said as he gave the horse one last pat and slipped out of the stall.

As he was leaving with his and Sam's things slung over his shoulder, he stopped in front of the owner. He was a middle aged man with a thick gut and a balding head. Reminded Dean a little of Bobby, but he definitely wasn't as sharp as his surrogate father.

“This seems like a pretty small town. Bet you don't get too many folks ridin' in each day,” Dean said conversationally as he looked out down the main drag.

“No, sir. Today's been quite busy between you and your companion and the fella that came in at dawn. You boys headin' somewhere specific or just moving west?” the man replied. His voice was rough, but friendly. Clearly, they weren't used to trouble riding into town regularly. Dean hoped it stayed that way, but he and Sam usually brought it with them.

“Just ridin' where our horses take us, sir. Getting' work where we can,” Dean said with a sigh as he adjusted the saddles on his shoulder.

“I was like you boys back in my youth. That'll change when you find yourself a pretty beta or omega to settle down with. I found my Margaret in this town, and I haven't left since,” the man said as he gave Dean a pat to the shoulder, and Dean gave him a tired smile.

“I certainly hope so. I won't miss the saddle,” Dean said with a wave as he spotted Sam walking back in his direction.

“You look like Baby just shit on your boots,” Sam said as he caught up to Dean.

“I think we've got trouble,” Dean said as quietly as he could, so no one walking around town might overhear them.

“I got us a room over the saloon. Found us a bath too. We can talk there,” Sam glanced around like bandits might just start pouring out of the buildings around them. Dean just shook his head to let him know that it wasn't the immediate sort of trouble.

Dean dropped their belongings as soon as he stepped into their room. “I get the water first,” he announced when he saw the huge copper tub in the corner of the room. Sam was about to argue, but then he thought better of it and sat on the bed.

Dean stripped down and got into the steaming water with a long groan. “This is Heaven, Sammy. Pure heaven,” Dean said as he could feel the knots in his muscles ease slightly. It didn't do much for the persistent erection he'd had since he'd gotten a lungful of that omega's scent, but he could ignore that for now.

“So, our problem, Dean?” Sam prompted from the other side of the divider.

“The only other person to ride into town today was an omega. According to the owner of the livery, they don't get too many folks through here, and the stable stank of omega,” Dean said as he scrubbed at his skin until it was pink and clean.

“So, an omega rode into town, Dean. Are your really the type of alpha that thinks omegas have no right to be in the saddle? I thought mama taught you better than that,” Sam said, sounding offended. Good old Sam sticking up for those who needed it.

“Of course not, Sammy. I'm not sayin' that. I'm sayin', I think we're following an _male_ omega.”

“What?”

“It fits, Sam. Why would an omega be riding alone out here? It's far too dangerous to travel alone even if you're an alpha, so why would an omega? Unless they weren't afraid for their safety, because _they_ were the most feared thing out there. And who would have the greatest reason to be killing cruel alphas than a male omega, an _abomination_?” Dean reasoned as he dunked his hair below the water.

“I don't know, Dean. You sure you smelled an omega? Maybe it was just your mind playin' tricks on you. You have a rut comin' on soon, don't you?”

“Not this soon, and I know what I smelled, Sam,” Dean said as he bit his lip. His hand slipped below the surface of the water to wrap around his cock. He let out the softest sigh as he gripped himself firmly. “Go see for yourself. I'll be done here by the time you get back,” Dean suggested.

“Oh lord, Dean. Really? I need a bath too,” Sam protested but he was quickly retreating from the room.

Dean sighed deeply once he had the room to himself. He gently rolled his foreskin back and forth over the head of his cock, taking time to enjoy himself for once instead of rubbing one out while still being alert on watch. He imagined a lithe omega with fine bones and plush lips as he slowly stroked himself.

Dean didn't usually take the time to let his imagination run wild, but that omega's scent was still addling his brains and bringing all sorts of delicious thoughts to mind. Dean wasn't one to deny is desires, so he let his mind wander to thoughts of a male omega slowly sinking down onto his cock in the tub with him.

He'd be so greedy for it that he'd barely prep himself, but he'd be so wet with want. Dean tightened his grip as he imagined the man sinking down with a long, satisfied groan. Dean's hips bucked up just slightly as his imagination took over.

He started slowly, but soon he was fucking up into his fist as his knot grew steadily, all the while thinking of a man he'd never met who belonged to the most intoxicating scent he'd ever had the pleasure of smelling.

Dean came with a rough growl as he held his knot firmly trying to imagine it locked inside his omega lover. By the time his knot went down, he was feeling dirty for a completely different reason than the murky water he was lying in. He was no better than the alphas this man had killed. Dean rose from the tub hurriedly and dried himself briskly before heading downstairs in search of a drink.

Dean was fairly certain that he didn't own any clean clothes after being on the hunt for so long. Sure, he bought new clothing when he needed it, but after a day in the saddle it didn't matter how well he packed, everything was covered in dust and dirt and smelled potently of alpha.

It made people wary when he and Sam rode into town—no one trusted drifting alphas, with good reason. Alpha posses had been known to burn entire settlements to the ground in rut induced rage. No one was really safe when a group of angry alphas showed up. Betas and omegas were fair game, and other alphas were seen as threats. Strange alphas brought blood and destruction, and that was just something Dean had learned to live with.

Sure, he and Sam had set out to put a stop to that sort of thing, but it didn't mean that the people they set out to help were going to trust them. Dean didn't even know if he should be trusted, especially after that bath he'd just taken.

Those were the thoughts that haunted him as the bartender immediately brought him a whiskey when he walked into the saloon proper. The entire place smelled worse than the livery. Unwashed alpha, beta, and even omega scents mingled with alcohol and smoke. It was nauseating, but it wasn't anything Dean wasn't used to.

He took a large gulp of his drink then scanned the saloon. It was still early in the day, so most of the town was doing honest work. There were a few betas playing cards in the corner and a couple wenches wandering around seeing if any of the patrons were up for a late afternoon fuck before the evening rush.

It was as Dean was scrutinizing one of the bar wenches that he smelled it. It was far more subdued than it had been in the stable, but now that Dean had smelled it once, he believed he'd be able to pick it out anywhere, even in the middle of a saloon awash with powerful scents.

He slowly looked around the room again, trying not to alert the omega that he knew he was there. It took two more scans before he zeroed in on the man sitting alone in the corner, the brim of his hat obscuring most of his face with the exception of his stubbled jaw.

At first, Dean had skipped over him assuming he was an alpha like himself, simply based on body language, but after looking at everyone else in the place, it couldn't be anyone else. The man's voluntary isolation alone should have been the indicator.

Dean studied the stranger out of the corner of his eye. He was very still. If Dean didn't know any better, he might have assumed the man was sleeping, but even if he did somehow have his scent mostly blocked, he couldn't possibly feel safe enough to sleep in a public place. Even if he was the most lethal man in the territories, that was a quick way to be the most dead man in the territories.

The man wasn't much like the one that Dean had fantasized about. He wasn't nearly as slim or fine-boned. Even from here, Dean could tell he had work roughened hands even if they were long and elegant. His body was built strong. He wasn't bulky, but he wouldn't get swept away by a strong wind the way Dean had been taught male omegas would. This man looked as deadly as any alpha Dean had hunted down.

He was nothing like the wives tales Dean had heard about his kind. Dean had only ever met two other male omegas, and both had been whores. They'd been painted up and half starved. One wore a corset like the ladies and the other had been so frail that Dean had been sure he'd break if he took a knot. Neither looked anything like this man, and Dean found himself wondering if they too could have been healthy and strong if they hadn't been sold to a brothel. He suddenly had the urge to ride back through that town and shoot every man and woman who'd touched them and made them into a sickly parody of a toxic ideal.

Dean didn't realize how worked up he'd gotten until the table of betas suddenly got up and filed out of the bar. The ladies had stopped fooling around by the piano, and the bartender was looking like he was ready to bolt.

The only person who had yet to move was the omega.

“We don't want no trouble, sir,” the barkeep placated as he edged toward the other end of the bar.

“Not here to cause trouble, my apologies,” Dean said as he reined in his anger. The world was cruel, especially to those it deemed inferior. Dean couldn't save everyone. Hell, he had a long list of nightmares that affirmed that nightly. He did what he could to make the world a safer place. That's all he could do, and it wasn't worth getting worked up over.

The bartender didn't seem too convinced, and he mumbled something before ushering the last couple of women out of the main room; they had seemed interested in trying to bed themselves a raging alpha. Dean gritted his teeth and tried not to let the thought of that rile him again.

The omega didn't move, but his hat was a little higher than before when Dean looked back at him. He was watching Dean from beneath the brim, a stone set to his lips.

“The last bounty hunter who thought he could cow me with his scent has probably been picked clean by scavengers by now,” the man growled deeply. Even his voice went against everything that Dean had learned about omegas. Those boys he'd met had had breathy voices, but now Dean was starting to believe that had all been an act. Playing the part up for the public and taking their money. Not every brothel had a male omega never mind two. They'd probably been an attraction.

“What makes you think I'm here to take you in?” Dean asked as he reached back, taking the whole bottle off the counter instead of refilling his empty glass.

“You've been following me for three weeks. You and your partner reek of alpha stink. I could smell you half a day away,” the man said with a hint of disgust in his level voice.

“Why'd you stop here then? Let us catch up?” Dean asked before taking a long pull from the bottle.

“I don't like being followed. Draws too much attention. If you have a problem with me, I would rather we dealt with it now,” the man said as he tipped his hat back far enough to look Dean dead in the eye. Years of bravado was all that saved Dean from gasping at the steely blue stare that met his own unwaveringly.

This was a trap. It had to be. No man was that confident unless he had an ace up his sleeve or God Himself was on his side. Dean knew he should have made a tactical retreat, found Sam, and faced this man together, but he couldn't back down now. He couldn't look weak in front of this man, and it was for reasons completely other than this hunt.

“So, if the scavengers'll be pickin' at my bones, do I at least get to know your name before I die?” Dean asked with as much of his cocky demeanor he could muster up.

“My name is Castiel,” the man said as he rose slowly from his seat. He was nearly as tall as Dean, and Dean would have been surprised if he was still capable after getting a good look at Castiel.

“Sounds like the name of an angel.” He pushed his duster back to reveal his pair of guns, hoping he wouldn't actually have to use them; Dean was a very fast draw, but necessity didn't mean he took pleasure in it, especially when the crime wasn't so black and white.

“Not a very good example of one,” Castiel replied before drawing his weapon faster than Dean had ever seen a man. Suddenly, the mirror behind the bar shattered as well as several of the front windows and the ornate mirror behind the piano. The acrid stench of alcohol filled the air as bottles burst, mingling with the scent Dean had already been giving off. It was nauseating even to him.

By the time Dean rose from his cover with his hands protecting his face and ears, Castiel was nowhere to be seen. Dean was still in a confused daze when Sam rushed in with several locals.

“What the hell, Dean?” Sam demanded as Dean picked up the surprisingly unscathed bottle and took a long drink.

“He didn't kill me. He's faster 'n lightning, but he didn't kill me,” Dean muttered as he raised the bottle again. Sam took it out of his hand and dragged him out of the saloon and up to their room. They needed to gather their things and get back on his trail before he was long gone.

Dean threw his belongings back over his shoulder and rushed outside with Sam. He would've liked to give the horses more rest, but he prayed that they'd catch up to Castiel—the poor excuse for an angel—without much difficulty.

 


	4. Chapter 3

They rode out again before the sun set. They traveled light because the next settlement was less than a day away. Castiel could, in theory, ride into the foothills in an attempt to lose them, but he'd blown town in just as much of a hurry as they had. It wouldn't make sense that he had enough supplies for such a journey.

There assumptions were proven wrong when they rode into town the following evening. Dean hadn't slept all night because he couldn't stop his mind from circling back to Castiel. It made no sense that Dean was alive. Hell, it made no sense that a man could be _that_ quick on the draw.

Inevitably, Dean thought about the fact that Castiel was an omega. Dean hadn't even known that male omegas existed until he'd met the pair back in Dodge City several years earlier. Male omegas had no place in the hierarchy. No respectable alpha wanted to breed with an abomination, and betas simply didn't have the power to keep such a mate.

Brothels or the church were their only options. Dean wondered which Castiel had been sold to. He had the fury of a man who'd had his very autonomy taken from him. However, he also had the righteous anger of a man who saw God's Eden being carelessly destroyed. Dean didn't know which was worse. He just felt the burning indecision in his gut when he thought about bringing Castiel in.

A woman named Miss Masters was at the supply store when Dean and Sam dragged themselves in, still sore from a hard ride. Dean was immediately on edge when he spotted five people in the store but only four scents. Meg was scentless, he confirmed when he got close enough to her.

She wore the fancy clothes of a New York debutante, but she had a sharpness behind her eyes that Dean didn't trust. She purchased men's trousers and several shirts, not that Dean was following her about. Certainly not. He was just curious as to what ladies rich enough to own scent suppressors might purchase in a backwater town in the middle of the nowhere.

Men's clothes and provisions was what. Dean started to wonder if Castiel wasn't an omega at all, but he had an omega accomplice that he was protecting. That would certainly make more sense to him, especially given Miss Masters lack of scent and Castiel's ability to avoid stopping in the closest town after running from them.

“Sam, we follow her,” Dean said as the petite brunette accepted the help of the proprietress' son to carry her parcels to her room.

Dean and Sam quickly finished gathering what they needed and found the only hotel in town. Miss Masters had to be in one of the other rooms. Dean wanted to break down the doors guns blazing, but Sam shook his head and told Dean that he would be cleaning up before they did any more work, since he'd never gotten his bath in the last town.

Dean deflated and slunk down to the bar. He nursed several drinks over the course of the evening, waiting to see if Miss Masters would show her face, but she kept her sharply arched brows from any sort of company it seemed.

Dean stumbled back up to the room once he was well and truly drunk. He found Sam looking angrily through his saddle bags.

“What you doin' goin' through my things, Sammy?” Dean asked as he stumbled toward the bed.

“I'm looking for the drink, Dean. You haven't been stable since we set out. I can't trust you to have my back if you can't even see straight,” Sam argued as he pulled the thing apart only to find the bottle he was searching for tucked all the way at the bottom. Sam looked more disappointed than angry when he inspected how much liquor was missing.

Dean growled and turned away from Sam, falling into a dreamless sleep for the first time in weeks.

They woke the following morning to pounding on the door next to theirs. Several angry voices demanded admittance, but no one came to the door. When Dean stumbled out into the hall to see what the fuss was about, they'd already broken into the room.

The only thing within the room was the fancy dress Miss Masters had been wearing the day before. One of the windows was opened, and the curtains billowed in the morning breeze.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean growled as he retreated back to his room. “Miss Masters was staying right next to us, and she managed to escape into the night,” he grumbled as he walked over to the wash basin to wet his face.

“What're you thinkin', Dean?” Sam asked as he slowly began to pile on his clothes and weapons again. Dean looked back at him with a grim set to his lips.

“If we can't catch them in town, then we'll ride out their heat. One of them is an omega. They'll need to stop sometime. They may have fancy cures for scents, but they don't have magical powers to stop heats. No one does,” Dean said as he pulled on his vest with a little more force than strictly necessary.

He'd been feeling sorry for them for what he had to do, but they kept slipping away. Clearly, they weren't incapable. Dean was just under estimating them as everyone else did.

Dean wasn't in a great hurry to follow Meg's trail. Chances were that she'd left as soon as she managed to get herself out of that impractical dress. How she'd ridden in that thing was beyond Dean, but it certainly couldn't be used for long distance riding. The corset alone would kill her in the damning sun.

So, Dean took his time cleaning his weapons and studying the rudimentary maps Bobby had supplied them with when they'd started hunting. They'd added things to them as they went, and after several years of this, they probably had one of the most complete maps of the territories. Hopefully, that would help them on this hunt.

“I never thought that I'd wish for the days of chasing Miss Talbot, but chasing an omega down until he's incapacitated in the most fundamental way seems low, even for us,” Sam said as he looked at the map over Dean's shoulder.

“He's killed over a dozen people, Sam. Doesn't matter what he is, he's gotta come in,” Dean sighed.

“A dozen of the worst sort of people. The kind of people we should be taking in but will never get the orders for. Connected people, Dean. People who enslave omegas, own entire towns, wipe out the Indians that live out here hurtin' no one. Those people he's killed all deserve far worse ends that he gave 'em. Bela Talbot is a crook, but she ain't rapin' or hurtin' the innocent to get her fortune. Kids, Dean. They take omegas like this man as kids, as soon as they present,” Sam said with his fists balled at his sides.

Dean gritted his teeth. Sam may have spent a few months in that fancy college he'd always wanted to attend, but Dean wasn't an idiot. He knew the sorts of things that alphas got away with simply because they had the paperwork that said they could pop a knot. Dean didn't like it anymore than anyone else, but if he started making waves with the alphas that paid his bounties, he'd not only be out of money but on the run just like Castiel.

“Doesn't change that he's a murder, Sam. We've got a job, and that's just the way it is,” Dean said and rose from his seat. Sam had thrown out his whiskey. He'd need more before they left if he was to make it through this hunt. He just didn't think that Sam would let him out of sight.

“Dean! We can change the way it is. We can actually make it safe for omegas instead of just pretending to,” Sam argued, but Dean waved him off. He couldn't have this fight again. The world wasn't kind. Dean had learned a long time ago that swimming against the current only made it harder on you but ultimately didn't change anything for anyone else.


	5. Chapter 4

They rode out later than usual. They weren't pushing the animals, because they knew this could be a long journey. Miss Masters had obviously gathered supplies, so Dean suspected that they were going to be avoiding established towns until they either lost Sam and Dean, or made it through the heat.

They rode for two weeks following the trail without so much as scenting them. Sam had left Dean to get supplies a few days back and would be meeting him at a small cabin they stayed in while hunting. Dean knew that Sam's eagerness to stay in an actual house was because they both knew that Dean's rut was coming.

Dean had been irritable since they set out but as the days progressed he was feeling the itch under his skin. He didn't even have alcohol to ease it somewhat. Sam was hoping they could ride it out before continuing. Unlike a heat, Dean could ride through a rut. The problem wasn't so much that he couldn't protect himself, but that he couldn't protect others from himself.

Dean's ruts were violent. Sam's were not. Sam was pretty much always levelheaded, even with the natural urges of a rut working against that. Dean had seen too much of the world's horrors. His rut was when he let what that did to him out.

When Dean and Sam had set out to hunt Castiel until his heat took hold, Dean had not been expecting for his own rut to occur first. It was definitely an inconvenience they couldn't really afford. If Castiel's heat happened to occur now, they would lose their window if Dean wasn't thinking straight.

Dean hated his nature sometimes. There were a lot of benefits to being an alpha, but sex crazed rages weren't exactly pleasant for any involved. He sighed for what felt like the thousandth time as he paced the small dwelling again.

He could hear the thundering of a horse approaching just as the sun was beginning to set. Sam was a little early, but judging by the speed he was traveling at, that wasn't much of a surprise. Dean walked outside with his Winchester and waited for the rider. He could feel his blood singing for a fight. If the rider wasn't his brother, he would wish he'd avoided this place.

It was Sam, though, but Dean's relief only lasted long enough for Dean to see the expression Sam wore as he charged toward Dean.

“What's wrong?” Dean asked as he caught Sam's horse by the reins and soothed the creature with gentle caresses. The horse was panting from the hard ride. Sam wasn't in much better condition.

“Met a group of hunters in town. They're on the killer's trail too. They're hoping to catch him up at the pass,” Sam wheezed as he tried to talk as fast as possible.

“What of it? If they take him out, we don't have to,” Dean said dismissively as he patted Sam's horse on its flank and walked back to the small house.

“Dean, they know he's an omega. I don't know how, but they do. They've got another omega with them. A young woman. I don't know if they're planning to smoke him out with the girl or if she's just their _pet_ ,” he spat the last word with so much disgust that he coughed to clear the dust from his lungs.

That made Dean's blood boil. Omega “pets” weren't uncommon out here. It was something that never happened publicly in the cities. Rich men and women hired omega house keepers and often used them as more, but it wasn't socially acceptable to keep an omega just for that purpose.

Out here, alphas often kept an omega as a traveling companion to service them through ruts on long journeys, or to service an entire group on long journeys. It was a disgusting and morally reprehensible practice, but it was an accepted one out here.

Everyone knew how lonely it got out in the open land, and the alphas in charge weren't going to stop their kind from simple pleasures. Most of them truly believed that omegas felt honored to be companions, that they enjoyed being used and dragged along. Ignorant men in power never stopped to think of the horrors that happened when their companion was killed, and they were left without protection in the middle of nowhere. None thought of the suffering that heats brought under the uncompromising sun. None of them thought that an omega would not be a willing partner.

Dean hoped that Castiel ripped these men limb from limb, but Sam was right to be worried. Just because Castiel might be able to take them on didn't mean that the girl would survive. He didn't know if Castiel would just consider her collateral damage or if he'd do everything to save her, or if that would even be enough.

“Fuck me,” Dean growled. “Does Max need to rest, or can he get us to where we need to go?” Dean asked as he scrutinized the horse.

“He'll make it. The pass isn't very far from here,” Sam reasoned as he too looked at his horse. The beast was massive. It had to be with how big Sam was. He was a strong horse and fast.

Dean nodded as he went inside to collect his things; it looked like they wouldn't be waiting out his rut after all. He just hoped that he wouldn't lose it as soon as he came close to the omega girl. He'd never take anyone against their will, but that wasn't what he feared. He worried that his bloodlust would become uncontrollable—the scent of an omega in danger during a rut was the cause of many massacres.

They rode out as soon as Dean had gathered his weapons and some provisions. This shouldn't take them long, but the way things had been going since the start of this hunt, Dean assumed it would take longer than they hoped.

Night had fallen by the time they approached the pass that led through the rocky hills. They kept their guard up as they slowly rode around before entering the pass. There was really no clean escape if someone was waiting for them, but the air was clear. No alphas in scenting distance and with the calm of night, the scents wouldn't have been blown away if they had been there.

So, they entered the gorge on alert. If they could find high ground to rest on, they could ambush the posse when they road through in the morning. Much as the posse planned to do to Castiel whenever he was believed to arrive.

The plan went to shit as soon as they heard the thunder of hooves when they were halfway through. “Christ, how early did they get a start on this if their scent dissipated enough to fool us?” Dean growled as he steadied his rifle and shot the first rider that came into view. There was no point waiting for them to get close enough to talk. They'd both be dead by then.

Sam wheeled around to cover Dean's back and started shooting at the men riding from the way they had entered. The riders stopped coming after they'd shot three of them right out of the saddle. However, enough dust had been raised by then that Sam and Dean could no longer see much of anything by the light of the moon.

“The omega's ours, boys,” a smooth voice called from above. “The price on his head is just too good to let anyone else have a shot at him. I hope you understand.” Dean felt a blinding pain tear through his bicep. It was just a graze, but it was still awful.

“Not gonna happen,” Dean said through gritted teeth as he brought his uninjured hand up to cover his wound. His rifle rested over the saddle, but it wouldn't do him any good if they were surrounded.

“I don't think you're really in a position to decide that right now, Dean,” the man taunted, and Dean wanted to punch someone—he hated when people knew who they were. It came with being two of the most notable hunters there were, but it was a damn inconvenience. Everyone had a goddamn bone to pick.

“Why don't you come down here and see about that?” Dean called as he reached down slowly to thumb at his revolver.

“Then I'd be as stupid as you, Dean, and I would prefer not to hold that honor.”

“We aren't here for the outlaw. We want the omega girl you've got. You can have the man,” Sam said, but he was immediately met with laughter.

“You've come for Ruby? Now isn't that sweet of you. Come to save the damsel in distress. I hate to break it to you boys, but she's one of the ones with a gun aimed at you,” the man laughed and Dean looked over at Sam with his most withering glare.

“You been letting your knot cloud your judgment, Sam?” Dean asked with a roll of his eyes. Sam didn't have a chance to respond as a shot rang out from up in the pass.

Dean took that as he cue to draw and start shooting at anything that moved. It was chaos after that. Somehow, Dean and Sam managed to escape with little damage to their persons. When the dust cleared, the moonlight illuminated the bodies scattered through the pass.

Dean whistled low as he looked above them. Up on the ridge, stood two figures. Both aimed rifles down at Dean and Sam, but neither made any moves to shoot them.

“Why aren't they shooting us?” Sam whispered to his brother, as he too watched the two silhouettes watch them.

“Don't know, Sammy,” Dean said as he thumbed the brim of his hat at them. The taller of the two—Castiel, Dean assumed—brought his fingers up to his hat as well before the pair disappeared from the edge of the ridge.

“We need to talk to him,” Dean said, and Sam grunted in agreement as they rode out of the ambush for a safer place to stay the night. It wasn't likely that Castiel would change his mind about shooting them and come find them, so they let their guard drop just a little. Castiel was the kind that killed outright and didn't second guess. Dean assumed that Miss Masters had no qualms about taking a life either.

Sam cleaned Dean's arm as best he could once they'd found a safe enough place to rest. It was a deep gouge, but the bullet hadn't gone through his arm. It needed to be stitched closed, but it wouldn't slow Dean down for long, so long as it didn't get infected.

“We ride into town tomorrow. I need to speak to him,” Dean said through gritted teeth as Sam slid the needle through his skin.

“What makes you believe we'll find him there this time? He's evaded us for months, Dean,” Sam said as he dabbed at the fresh blood from the wound.

“He saved our lives. He'll be there.”

“That is some infallible logic you have there,” Sam said, and Dean could sense the eye roll even if it was too dark to see it.

“Castiel knows we've been following him for months. Still he saved us when he could easily have let us die at the hands of those hunters. He clearly doesn't want to hurt us anymore than we want to hurt him,” Dean said as he sipped from the bottle Sam had pulled out of his bags. Typical that Sam wouldn't throw away Dean's stash but keep it for practical purposes.

“Castiel? How long have you known his name? Isn't that something you think you might have wanted to share with me? And when did we stop wantin' to hurt him? Isn't that the whole point of this hunt? We take him in, and they kill him?” Sam asked incredulously. He became less and less gentle with Dean as he spoke.

“Hasn't been that way for weeks has it? Are you telling me that you are ready to just tie him up and drag him in like any other criminal? You don't like the stink of this job anymore than I do.”

“But at the house. You _just_ said...”

“I know what I said, Sam, but I know what he just did. He saved us. There's no two ways about it, and you don't save men like us unless you believe in justice and won't stand to let good men die even if it hurts you,” Dean mumbled.

“You always said we aren't good men, Dean,” Sam wearily responded.

“We aren't. But in a country of bad men, not good is 'bout as good as it gets, Sammy,” Dean pulled away and took a long pull from the bottle before handing it to Sam, rising to take first watch. He needed to be alone with his miserable thoughts. Sam didn't always understand the things Dean had done before they started hunting together. Those brief months that Sam was away had been dark. The years growing up in the saddle had blackened Dean's soul in an attempt to keep Sam's from the same fate.

Sam was a good man, in Dean's eyes, but Dean was bad enough for both of them. He took a deep breath as he looked out at the rocky landscape. They'd left the plains about a week ago, and the Colorado Territory was far more beautiful than endless grass, but also far more treacherous.

Dean wished that Sam could find a pretty little beta or headstrong omega to settle down with. He wished that Sam would get out while he was still good. He wished that Sam would get out before they got Cas' blood on their hands, the kind of blood that didn't wash away.

Dean didn't wake Sam up for watch that night. His rut was giving him enough energy to go for days, and he didn't want to face the nightmares tonight. He let Sam sleep peacefully, let him keep the last threads of his innocence for one more night. Dean didn't want to hurt Castiel, but after he got his answers in the morning, he had every intention of bringing him in.


	6. Chapter 5

The ride into town was as long as it was somber. Sam clearly knew something was up, and he had the sense not to try to talk to Dean about it. Dean was grateful for the small grace. He could feel his body thrumming more and more with each stride Baby took toward the settlement. By all rights, he shouldn't be riding into this town at the onset of his rut.

There were too many unknown variables that could set him off, but this needed doing, and Dean wouldn't sit back and force Sam to do it for him. He could rein in his most basic instincts and needs for Sam's sake. He'd done it before.

People kept a wide berth of them as they trotted into the town proper. The stable hands scurried about trying not to look their way. Dean could smell three betas and a young alpha. The boy probably didn't even know about it himself yet, but Dean could smell them clear as anything. They weren't a threat though, so Dean ignored them and let Sam discuss their horses' needs with the boys.

Dean dismounted and walked toward the hotel which one couldn't miss even if they'd wanted to. His nose was assaulted by so many smells as he plodded through the dusty street—he could smell the red light district from across the town. Unwashed betas, omegas, even a couple of alphas, but maybe only two with the distinct smell of sex on them. Dean hated this part of being in rut; it was overwhelming to be able to scent everything. More often than not, it gave him a headache rather than helped him find a suitable mate.

However, it did help when he caught that intoxicating scent he'd smelled in the stable those weeks ago. The scent wasn't quite right though. It smelled like it had been masked or muted, but certain layers of it were coming through anyway.

Suddenly, Dean was on alert, and he wasn't entirely sure why. He could feel his heart rate kick up, and other smells were starting to fade away. The hotel. Castiel was definitely in the hotel, but he wasn't alone. Dean realized it as he pushed through the hotel's front door. He could smell alphas seemingly everywhere. Their scents were heavy and suffocating. Dean's blood was boiling even before the clerk approached him.

“How may I help you, sir?” the man asked though his voice wavered. Beta, middle aged, wouldn't be a threat even if he packed on two hundred pounds of muscle, but still Dean could smell hints of Cas on him.

“What room is the omega in?” Dean barked and the man flinched.

“No omegas here, sir. They aren't allowed unaccompanied. It—”

“I can smell him on you, so either you tell me what room he's in, or I tear your throat out,” Dean demanded as he grabbed the man by his shirt and dragged him half over the front desk.

Dean could smell the fear on him as he shook, but he answered after a moment of indecision. “Room thirteen, second floor all the way in the back,” he stammered. Dean dropped him even before he finished speaking.

Dean bounded up the stairs as he started to hear a commotion from the back of the hotel. Six alphas and one beta were up there. All of their scents were cloying, and it only fueled Dean's rage.

Dean shot the man guarding the door as soon as he came into sight. The man didn't even have time to raise his gun. Dean didn't feel a thing as he put a second bullet in the beta's head. He didn't deserve to live if he supported this.

The door gave easily under Dean's boot, and he had the Winchester raised as he stepped into the room. All movement seemed to pause when Dean stepped over the threshold. There were two dead or dying alphas on the floor between Dean and the others. Two more had sustained visible injuries as they attempted to hold Castiel down while he kicked and clawed at anything in reach.

He'd been disarmed, but he was still strong enough to throw them off before they could get a solid hold of him. His hat was gone and so was his duster and shirt. There was blood on his chest, but Dean wasn't sure whose it was. Castiel's eyes were wild when they landed on Dean. The blue of them was glassy with fever, and that's when Dean understood—Cas was in heat.

Dean just stared at him as his body's reaction suddenly made sense. Omega in danger. Even if Dean hadn't understood, his body had. He tried to fight the rage that finally boiled over, but then the last two alphas moved to grab Cas as well, assuming that Dean had come for his own turn.

Dean heard himself roar as he raised his rifle again and shot the man furthest from Cas, so there was no chance of accidentally hitting the omega. The alpha fell before he knew what hit him. Dean dropped the rifle as he charged into the fray, tearing one of the men holding Cas down away and dragging him to the floor by his throat.

The man struggled, but even though he was an alpha, Dean's strength far outweighed his, and Dean broke his neck with a vicious twist of his arms. The man slumped in his grasp, and Dean pushed him to the side.

Castiel had gotten free of the other man by then and was fighting the two remaining alphas. Dean watched for a moment as Castiel blocked a right hook from the bigger of the two men and used the man's momentum to push him into his friend. As they tried to steady themselves, Dean took the opportunity to throw Cas one of the knives he carried on him. Castiel caught it with ease and buried it in the bigger alpha's stomach as he attacked again.

Dean cringed as Cas gutted the man with a stoic expression on his face. Dean took out the last alpha with his revolver. There was no need for discretion at this point. Half of the town must have known what was happening from the start, and the other half had certainly found out as soon as Dean became involved.

He turned to Castiel when the final man fell to the ground. Cas was wiping the knife clean on one of the dead men's clothes. His chest heaved, and he was covered in sweat from both the exertion and his heat. Dean tried to calm himself as he returned his gun to its holster. The room still stank of aroused alpha, and Dean wouldn't be able to get control of himself until he was far away from it.

When he looked up again, Cas was watching him carefully. He had Dean's knife held at the ready, still smelling distressed even though he looked calm. Dean walked to the wash basin and splashed water on his face and chest.

“Not goin' to attack you, Cas” Dean said as he tried to wash away some of his potent scent. It was of little use.

“Castiel.”

“That's a bit too tricky for my hunter's tongue,” Dean said with a lopsided smile as he glanced over at Cas who had seated himself on the bed.

“You said it fine before,” Cas pointed out as he inspected Dean's weapon.

“We weren't friends before.”

“We are not friends now.”

“I don't know about that. You've saved my life, and I've saved yours. That seems like the sort of things friends might do,” Dean straightened up and righted a small chair so he could sit across from Cas.

“You've also hunted me for months,” Cas replied, but his voice was wavering. He seemed to be losing steam rapidly.

“Well, how were we supposed to become friends if I didn't hunt you down?” Dean asked with another cheeky smile.

“I don't have friends,” Castiel said, but his voice was airy now, and he swayed in his seat.

“That's no way to live. Hey, stay with me, partner,” Dean said gently as he reached out to steady Cas. Castiel tried to block Dean from holding him, but he ended up slumping into Dean's outstretched arm instead. “No, no, no. You've got to stay with me, Cas,” Dean begged as he jumped up to keep Cas from sinking to the floor.

“What the hell happened, Dean?” Sam asked from the doorway, and Dean had to actually hold back a growl. His brother was too close to Cas. Too close to the incapacitated omega for Dean's liking, but it was Sam.

Dean took a shaky breath and replied. “They were going to rape him, Sam. He's in heat, and they were...”

“What happened to Castiel, Dean? Did you not—”

“NO! They didn't get to do anything to him. He just slumped over when it was done. We were talking then he just sort of fell over,” Dean said as he absently ran his fingers through Cas' sweat damp hair.

“Alright, Dean. He is probably just worn out from fighting while in heat. We should get him out of here before anyone else decides to take a shot at him or us. Take him with you. I will send word to Victor about this. See that we aren't the next being hunted,” Sam said, levelheaded. “Can you carry him or do you...” Sam just nodded when Dean failed to hold back his growl at that suggestion.

Dean laid Cas out on the bed as he wandered around the room looking for Cas' belongings. He found them in the corner beside one of the alpha's bags. He pulled out a clean shirt and quickly dressed Cas before lifting him over his shoulder. Sam grabbed Cas' bags and waved them off as Dean carried Cas like a sack of flour back to their horses.

No one tried to intervene as they marched from the hotel to the stable. People hurried away from them as soon as they saw Dean. It made him grateful that they'd followed Cas, because no one around here seemed to have a big enough knot to stand up for the unconscious omega.

Dean slung Cas into the saddle before pulling himself up and riding out of town. It was a long ride, but Dean headed back toward the small house they stayed in. He rode as close to one of the rivers that cut through the country as he could. Whenever Cas' fever rose too much, Dean swung back to the edge of the river, dismounted, and waded into the cool waters with the unconscious omega.

It was a dangerous route. Indians and hunters could easily track and ambush them, but Cas wouldn't survive the trip without access to water. Dean refused to do the only other thing that could reduce Cas' fever, so the cold river was the only option.

Thankfully, luck seemed to be on their side for once, and by the time they parted with the banks of the river the sun was gone, and no one had attacked them. They rode through the cool night. Cas shook in Dean's arms, but he didn't wake.

Dean could smell the need on Cas' damp skin, could feel it straight down to his bones, but he didn't so much as touch the man other than to hold him in the saddle. He kept his arm over Cas' chest, but it never strayed.

His need to protect Castiel far outweighed his need to rut against something. Dean thought he might be broken as far as alphas goes. His need to protect and care for his loved ones had always taken precedence over his desires. Sam told him that's what made him good. His father had told him it made him weak.

Dean was ripped from his thoughts when Cas moaned softly and began to move in front of him. “Hold still. You're safe,” Dean whispered as he tightened his grip on Cas, but Castiel just moaned louder. “Try to relax. We're almost there,” Dean said soothingly as he ran his fingers through Cas' hair, letting Baby guide herself.

“Dean?” Cas asked though he didn't open his eyes. That confused Dean because he didn't remember telling Castiel his name.

“Yeah, right here, Cas. Gonna keep you safe,” Dean said as he caught sight of the house in the distance.

“Thank you,” Cas whispered as his body went slack again.


	7. Chapter 6

Sam spotted her as he was stepping out of the post office. Meg was standing across the main drag wearing men's trousers and a billowy blouse. She had her arms crossed and a scowl on her face as she watched him.

Sam sighed as he walked across the roadway to meet her. “Miss Masters,” he said as he tipped his hat. She continued to scowl at him as she looked him up and down.

“He's taken him,” Meg said simply, ducking her head so her hat covered her eyes. Sam could still feel them boring into him.

“He's in heat. He couldn't stay here, at least not safely,” Sam edged, but her lips turned down even further.

“And he'll be safe with two alphas who've been gunning for him for months. That brother of yours likely has him knotted tight already,” she spat.

“Dean wouldn't. We're not like that.”

“ _All_ alphas are like that,” Meg growled, lifting the brim of her hat to look him dead in the eye.

Sam didn't know what to say to that. He'd seen the worst people could do to each other in his years as a bounty hunter. He'd seen all manner of atrocities committed without any sort of retribution, because alphas simply couldn't do wrong. Sam didn't know where Meg came from. He knew she wasn't an omega like they'd first thought, but betas weren't exempt from alpha harassment. In the end, he settled for what he did know.

“Dean won't hurt him, and he won't take Castiel unwillingly. He may be an alpha, but he's my brother, and I've never known him to force himself on anyone. I doubt he'd start now,” Sam said.

He looked around the street. People watched them warily. It was something he'd grown used to, but today it angered him. Not an hour earlier, a man was clearly being taken against his will, and everyone in town saw fit to ignore it, but now they watched with keen eyes.

“Hypocrites,” Sam growled, tipping his hat down to obscure his face.

“No, they're the sort of people that have seen the worst, and are keen to keep themselves from becoming the next unfortunate,” she said as she started to walk toward the public stables.

“Is that what you do?” Sam asked, following her. His long strides caught him up to her in no time.

“Don't try to figure me out, Winchester. I'm not like, Castiel. I'll shoot you the first time just to be done with it,” Miss Masters said without looking up at him.

“See, I get why Castiel is out here doing this. He's been wronged. He has a cause. I don't see what drives you, Miss Masters. You look the sort that comes from good stock—”

“Don't presume to know me.”

“Well, since you're so unwilling to speak about your history, I can do nothing but presume,” Sam noted slyly.

“You think you're open minded, Mr. Winchester? Have you even been to New York City? Have you walked the streets there like we walk here? Good stock,” she scoffed at the phrase. “Do you honestly think it's any safer there than it is here? Do you think that those in charge don't take what they want and leave nothing for the rest? Do you think that just because there is a police force that they aren't as corrupt as the hand that pays them off? No thank you. I'll take my gun, my horse, and the open country any day. My gun is as good as my aim, and I trust it to protect me far more than I'll ever trust an alpha with empty pockets,” Miss Masters said, standing outside the livery with her hands on her hips, challenging Sam to say something.

“Forgive me, Miss Mas—”

“The name is Meg. If you must know, I do it because Castiel saw good in me when I thought my soul was black as soot. I'd been killin' long before I found him half dead and broken. I'll be doing it long after he's traded his life in for something better. So, stow your pity, Sam. I've got no use for it,” she said, stepping into the stable in search of her horse.

“Where are you going?” he asked, walking to his own horse's stall.

“I'm not takin' your word for it. I'm going to find Castiel, and I'll kill that brother of yours if he's hurt him. You have my word,” she said thumbing the brim of her hat.

Sam watched as she swung up into the saddle, which was already on the horse. She'd clearly be ready to leave before she hunted Sam down. She thundered out of the stable, riding right past him and blowing the hat clean off his head.

Sam scrambled to ready his own mount. He needed to catch her before all hell broke loose.  


	8. Chapter 7

The next time Cas woke, Dean had him stripped down in a bath of cold water he'd fetched from the river several miles north. It had taken a while to make several journeys to fill it, but the cold water was worth it if it lowered Cas' temperature.

It also gave Dean a reprieve to take care of his baser needs away from Cas. Dean jerked off on the bank of the river then jumped in to clean the scent away, so Castiel wouldn't smell it. It wasn't that Dean was embarrassed by his needs, but he didn't want Castiel to feel unsafe in his care. Which was strange considering Dean had every intention of arresting him right up until he'd caught six men attempting to force themselves on him.

Cas stared up at Dean from the deep tub with a look of interest, as though he was trying to understand him. Cas' hair was plastered to his face and his chest still heaved from the stress his body was under.

“You're in rut,” he said simply.

“Certainly am,” Dean said as he rubbed at the back of his neck. Maybe he hadn't cleaned up as well as he'd thought.

“You did not use me,” Castiel said simply.

Dean sputtered for a moment. “Now, wait a moment. I don't _use_ anyone. I'm not some little boy ruled by his knot here,” Dean said firmly as he leaned over the tub.

Castiel shrugged as he cupped his hands and brought them to his face to wash it. “I would not have blamed you if you had,” Castiel said with another shrug, and Dean's blood boiled.

“That ain't right, Cas. I know you got your reasons for doin' what you do, but that ain't right, and no matter what happened to you, you shouldn't feel that way,” Dean said as he stepped back and started to pace.

“It has nothing to do with my past. I simply would not object to you coupling with me.”

Dean's mouth went dry. “Is this your way of propositioning me? After what happened to you today? You'd want a knot?” Dean couldn't wrap his head around it, but Castiel seemed completely indifferent.

“Take it as you will, Dean. We're both suffering, and we could ease that for each other, nothing more nothing less,” Castiel said as he rose shakily from the tub of water.

Dean was immediately at his side to help him over the lip of the tub. He still kept his hands in completely harmless places as he guided Cas to the house's only bed.

“How do you even know my name?” Dean asked in search of a safer topic, because one more offer and Dean was definitely going to take Cas up on it.

“Everyone knows your name, Dean. The righteous hunter. The man who sold his soul to protect those who need it most. Whispers of you are what inspired me to take up the cause, to rebel against them,” Castiel said, sipping the water Dean offered him.

“I'm not a good man,” Dean said angrily. He didn't deserve any sort of praise for the things he'd done.

“The righteous seldom are. It often takes great sacrifices of self to do what is right. To be good, all you need to do is _not_ do wrong,” Castiel looked into Dean's eyes with that soul searching stare. He nodded after a moment as though he'd found the confirmation he was searching for. “If you do not wish to knot me, I would appreciate it if you would leave me to my business,” Castiel said after a long pause.

Dean hesitated for a moment. He wanted Cas. He could admit that to himself, but it wouldn't feel right. He'd just helped Cas escape from men that wanted to do just that to him. He wouldn't be any better if he let himself knot Cas just to quench that thirst.

Castiel's hand on Dean's thigh brought him out of his thoughts. “I know you must have been taught that omegas cannot think for themselves. They are weaker and only know how to please, but I am no more feeble minded than yourself, Dean. I can want. I can love, and I can make my own decisions. I didn't want those men to touch me today. That doesn't mean that I can't want you to,” Cas whispered, but those words actually broke through Dean's wall.

“You want me?”

“I do,” Cas said as he leaned toward Dean. He hesitated before he could kiss Dean, and Dean finally saw the nerves in Cas. He did want this, and he was afraid Dean would deny him. Dean closed the last few centimeters before he could talk himself out of it.

Cas' lips were chapped and dry against his own, but Castiel kissed with passion. He wasted no time once Dean leaned in, and he pressed his lips to Dean's. He opened his mouth and sought entrance to Dean's own before pulling back just enough to worry Dean's bottom lip.

Dean groaned at Cas' insistence. Cas straddled Dean's lap and buried his fingers in Dean's hair, and Dean found his own hands gripping Cas' hips tightly, grinding up against him. Cas pulled back and moaned softly as he started to roll his hips in Dean's lap.

“Slow down, Cas, or this is gonna be over fast,” Dean said as he nipped gently at Castiel's exposed neck.

“We can go slow later, Dean. Want you now,” Cas said as he ground down firmly against Dean. Cas was already naked from the bath, but Dean still wore his trousers. That didn't stop the pleasure from sparking up his spine. Cas was gorgeous, fierce, and strong in everything he did, and Dean was pleasantly surprised to see that extended to him as a lover as well.

“If you insist,” Dean growled as he lifted Cas by his hips and shifted them, so Cas was beneath him on the bed. Cas let his legs fall open as Dean settled over him and immediately trailed his rough fingers over Cas' leaking hole.

“Yes, Dean. Do it,” Castiel urged as Dean gently played with his rim, not actually penetrating him yet.

“You're beautiful,” Dean said as he looked over Cas' flushed and aroused body.

“You're stalling,” Castiel complained gruffly as he wiggled back to try to impale himself on Dean's fingers. Dean pressed two inside Cas without any warning, and Castiel arched off the bed with a pleased cry. “Yes,” he panted as Dean started to thrust them in and out to slowly open Cas up.

Dean had knotted several partners during his ruts in the past, but he'd never knotted one that was in heat while he was in rut. Dean was so hyper aware of Castiel that he could practically feel the man's pleasure as his own. Cas took Dean's fingers greedily and begged for more, and Dean couldn't deny him if he wanted to. He existed to please Castiel and protect him.

Dean slowly worked a third and fourth finger into Cas as Castiel gripped the sheets and urged him on. When he was well and truly prepared for Dean, Dean stood and removed his pants. Cas stroked himself while he watched Dean strip with hungry eyes. He smiled appreciatively when Dean began to stroke his own cock as he climbed back onto the bed. Dean reached down and ran his palm over Cas' soaked backside before giving himself a couple more strokes to slick himself.

Dean grabbed Cas firmly by the hips and pulled him close as he sank into him. Castiel dug his nails into Dean's shoulders, shuddering at the pleasure the intrusion brought. Dean didn't even wait for Cas to adjust before he started thrusting in earnest. He instinctively knew that Cas didn't want to be gentled. He wanted to feel every second of it even if it was with a slight edge of pain.

Castiel rolled his hips to meet each of Dean's thrusts, and he leaned up to capture Dean's lips in another heated kiss. It was intense, and Dean found that one position couldn't satisfy them for long, so soon enough he rolled so Cas could ride him.

Cas was born for this. He rolled his hips down onto Dean with fluid movements even though Cas looked blissed out of his mind. He rested on hand on Dean's chest to steady himself as he took all of Dean in, and he reached behind himself to slide one elegant finger in beside Dean's cock which was quite thick to begin with.

Dean groaned at the sudden tightness, and Cas threw his head back to cry out. Dean reached forward and took Cas' leaking cock in his hand and began to stroke him in time with their thrusts. Cas shook as he became overwhelmed. Dean could tell that he was teetering on the edge, and he could also feel his knot starting to grow.

He pulled Cas' hand away from where they were joined, and he pulled Cas off of him before rising quickly. He pushed Cas onto his hands and knees that knelt behind him then trust in. Cas cried out as Dean's knot sunk into him, catching his rim as it went.

Dean didn't even have enough time to wrap his fingers around Cas' cock before Cas was spilling over the sheet with loud sobs as his body clenched down on Dean's, sending him over the edge as well.

When Dean came back to himself, they were both lying on their sides still attached. Cas was still breathing hard, but he was making contented little snuffles in between. Dean reached up to run his fingers through Cas' hair, and Cas sighed happily and leaned back against Dean's chest.

Dean felt completely calm for the first time in weeks, and he was surprised to note that his rut had passed. Castiel's skin was also much cooler and Dean ran his fingers over it lovingly.

“Feeling better?” Dean asked as he kissed Cas' tan shoulder.

“Yes, much better,” Castiel said in that rough voice of his. He didn't seem worried that they were still attached. Dean had been with several omegas that had gotten positively antsy when a knotting took anymore than a couple of minutes. Some even tried to cover themselves while they waited it out. Castiel seemed completely content to wait as long as necessary for Dean's body to release him, and that was a good thing, because judging by how tightly they were knotted, they might be here a while.

“Perhaps we should try to sleep,” Dean suggested when they were still tethered ten minutes later. Castiel grunted, but from the looks of it he'd already come to that conclusion and was putting it into practice.

Dean drifted off with Castiel wrapped securely in his arms.

Castiel was hot again when they woke, and Dean wet his old shirt in the bath, so he could cool Cas' forehead with it. Dean lay behind him and spooned him to his chest, as he slowly opened him up again. Cas tried to urge him along, but Dean took his time. He made sure that Castiel was ready before he slowly sank into him.

He didn't thrust wildly this time. He just rocked his hips steadily and stroked Cas with his hand. Cas moaned his release into his arm as he came over Dean's fingers. Dean started to pull back, but Cas clenched around him.

“Please. Knot me,” he whispered as he rocked back against him, and Dean kissed the nape of his neck. He couldn't deny him even if it was risky with Castiel in heat. It was something Dean hadn't thought about last night, but now that his rut wasn't clouding his mind, he worried for Cas, even if Cas didn't worry for himself. Still, Cas asked, and Dean wouldn't deny him.

It built much slower this time. Cas gradually took him until Dean's knot was completely full. Still, Dean didn't come as he ground into Cas with tiny thrusts. Cas gasped with each movement and begged even though he didn't know what he begged for. He bared his neck to Dean, and reached back to pull Dean's face to it.

Dean resisted. “Not now, Cas.”

“Dean,” Cas all but growled back at him.

“That can't be undone, Cas. I want to, but can't risk that yet,” Dean said as he kissed the offered skin instead.

He pushed hard into Cas, and he felt Cas tense as he pressed against the spot that made him light up with pleasure. He climaxed as Cas did a second time, and held him tightly.

“I'm sorry, Cas,” he said when he felt Cas' body relax completely in sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Sam came in the door while they were still attached. Dean had covered them with the sheet as soon as he'd caught his brother's scent.

“Your playing with fire,” is all that Sam said as he carried his and Cas' belongings into the house. “Miss Masters ain't far behind me. Let's hope that goes down before she cuts it off,” he said before going outside to wait for her. He may not have been pleased, but he still would run interference for Dean.

Dean managed to ease himself out of Cas, though it was painful for him as his knot was not completely down. Cas barely grunted as Dean pulled out of his loose body. “Cas, get dressed. Miss Masters is here,” Dean said once he'd tucked himself into his trousers.

“Gonna cut your heart out, Dean!” Miss Masters called from outside, “right after, I cut your knot off.” Dean could hear Sam struggling to keep her from charging in.

Cas seemed to wake at the sound of her voice. “Meg?” he called as he sat up and wrapped the dirty sheet around his waist. The man had no shame as he went to the door.

“Castiel. I swear if that heathen forced himself on—”

“I asked him, Meg. You can calm down,” Castiel said as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

“He ain't puttin' you up to sayin' that is he?”

Cas just shook his head as he stepped outside and past Sam. He took Meg by the arm and led her out of earshot. Dean watched as they spoke calmly for a long time.

“You think they are lovers?” Dean asked as he stood beside Sam. He hadn't bothered with a shirt when he'd hurriedly dressed, but if Cas could walk around in just a sheet, he didn't feel so bad about it.

“Perhaps you should have considered it before knotting him,” Sam said irritably.

“He propositioned me, Sammy. I just gave the man what he asked for, quite bluntly I might add,” Dean said with hands raised.

“We've been following him for months to bring him to justice, Dean, not take him for a mate.”

“Do you see a mating mark? That's precisely why I didn't even when he offered. You would get all tied up in knots,” Dean said defensively. He didn't really know why he was arguing with Sam over this. Sam had taken more questionable lovers over the years than Dean had.

“I don't need to see a mark, Dean. You two reek of it. Meg smelled it too. Why do you think she's so upset. She can just kill you if you hurt him, but she can't do anything if you've mated him without hurting Castiel as well,” Sam said resignedly.

Dean froze for a moment considering Sam's words. They weren't mated. It had just been really good sex, followed by really tender sex. Absolutely nothing to worry about. Although there was that feeling in his chest that sort of ignited every time he looked at Cas, but that was just because Cas' heat had yet to fully subside. Nothing at all to worry about.

Then Meg rose up to kiss Cas softly, and that feeling turned dark and heavy in an instant. “What's she doing?” Dean nearly growled, but he shut his mouth when Sam gave him that look he reserved for when Dean was being a special kind of idiot.

However, Meg—or Miss Masters— patted Cas' cheek gently before turning away and walking over to her mount. She didn't so much as spare them a glance, but she did call out to them. “You take care of him, or I'll be back,” she warned before kicking her horse into a gallop back the way she'd come.

Cas didn't come back right away. He watched her ride off with a somber expression, holding the sheet so it wouldn't fall. Eventually, he turned and walked back to the house. He didn't say anything to them as he walked inside and started to dress himself.

“Talk to him,” Sam said firmly before he turned and went to their horses. “I'll bring them to the river. You have an hour,” Sam said before he mounted Baby since she'd had the most time to rest.

Dean nodded as he turned to go back inside. Cas was seated on the edge of the bed watching him.

“I was a priest. It had never been my choice, but one such as myself has few options. It was either sell my body or try to redeem my sinful nature in God's eyes. I was a good priest though. I ran my own mission for men and women such as myself. I'm sure that the church disapproved of my methods as I did not force my charges to see God and faith as I did, but they chose to ignore me and the mission instead of intervening,” Cas said before Dean could open his mouth. Dean took a seat in one of the house's only chairs and listened.

“The Indians taught me so much about the earth, how to listen to it, get the most out of it, and give the most back to it. I had never been so at peace as I was there. There was no status there—we lived, worked, prayed together to whichever gods we chose. We raised the children as a community. Many who came to us had been raped or enslaved by alphas before they escaped and found us, and we tried to help them find peace and regain control of their lives.”

“It was Eden, Dean. It was what I'd spent all that time studying. It is what Father Gabriel spoke of on Sundays. It was exactly what I'd been told I would never find as an abomination. Then the gold miners came. They wanted our land, thought it might be rich with gold deposits. I told them that they were not welcome, but they came back and they took Eden from us. They razed the land and killed my charges before my eyes. They taunted me as they did it. They took several of the women and girls with them. Then they left me to die,” Castiel stopped speaking for a moment. His voice had been level throughout the entire story, but now he seemed to need a moment.

“But, I didn't die. That would have been too kind. Miss Masters found me before I could succumb. She nursed me back to health even though I was half mad and didn't speak for months. She told me stories about the territories, about men who hunted down the sorts of people who would burn a mission to the ground for land that was not even rich in gold. She told me about a pair of brothers who made a name for themselves hunting down the worst of the worst, who would do anything to protect family. You inspired me to find the men who'd taken Heaven away from me, to rescue the omegas they'd taken. After that, I couldn't stop. There are so many alphas who abuse the status they're blessed with, abuse the people they should be protecting,” Castiel said as he finally looked up at Dean.

“I always hoped it would be you that came for me. I know what I've done is wrong in the eyes of the law, but it is not a just world that would see its children suffer for the wealth of cruel men. I hoped that if I would be brought to justice it would be by a man who actually upheld it,” Cas finished as he rose.

“Cas, I'm...I—”

“I wasn't out of my mind when I asked you to bite me, Dean. I respect you. I may even love you. I may have loved you since you unknowingly saved me from madness and gave me purpose. I won't stop though, Dean. There are still names on the list. Alphas I need to stop, not for me but for others like me,” Castiel said sadly now. As though that revelation had been the worst of his story.

“I won't ask you to, Cas,” Dean said firmly. He hadn't realized that he meant those words till they were already out of his mouth.

“I truly am the abomination they told me I was,” Cas choked as he looked out the window at the horizon.

“You aren't, Cas. You've had everything stripped from you. You're just trying to save others from the same fate,” Dean assured him as he stepped behind Cas and wrapped his arms around his middle.

“I haven't slept properly in years. Good men don't have nightmares as I do,” Cas whispered as he rested his head against the windowpane.

“Then we can keep each other company when the nightmares become too much, Cas. I've dreamed of fire since I was four years old. Now it's fire and blood, and the noose I send so many to,” Dean replied as he rested his forehead against Cas' nape.

“I can't ask you to come with me.”

“You don't have to.”

“And what of Sam? He's your brother. I won't come between you...”

“Sam never wanted this life. Sam wanted to go to school, wanted to make something of himself. If anything, I've been holding him back. Maybe he'll go find his happiness if I've got someone else to watch my back,” Dean reasoned, though he knew Sam would worry. Maybe this was the chance he'd been hoping for. Maybe this would finally give Sam that life he deserved.

Dean coaxed Cas to bed to try to get some rest since his body was still recovering from his heat. He sat with Cas while he drifted off, but silently left the house when he heard Sam approaching.

“Did you talk?” Sam asked even before he dismounted.

“We did. He told me how he became what he is,” Dean said, kicking at a stone on the ground.

“I imagine it was not a pleasant story,” Sam said as he looked at Dean, who was completely wrung out, emotionally and physically.

“I wish I could kill the men who did it to him all over again. He was a priest, Sammy. A good one too, not the fire and brimstone sort or the salesman kind. He-he said he won't stop what he's doin'. I told him that I wouldn't ask him to,” Dean said without looking up at Sam. He didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes.

“Dean, he's a murderer. None of those men had a trial. They could have had families. I sympathize with his mission. I sympathize with him, but who is he to be judge, jury, and executioner. He's not a good man, Dean,” Sam said earnestly, and it crushed something deep in Dean's chest.

“Righteous men aren't always good men, Sammy. Sometimes you've got to sacrifice your soul, so that others don't have to,” Dean repeated Cas' words sadly. He'd shielded Sam from so much over the years. The men they never captured because he shot them in the dead of night and buried them deep. Men who were too awful to be allowed to stand trial, to be given the chance to be freed or escape. The men and women Dean had killed because they'd begged for it. The ones who were too broken to continue, who were too afraid to do it themselves. Sam lost his mother and his lover, but he'd never lost integrity. Sam did what was right. Dean had always done what was necessary.

Dean looked up when Sam didn't respond. He could see the understanding in Sam's eyes. Maybe not understanding Dean's motives, but understanding the outcome nonetheless. “You can't stay here. They'll come for you sooner than later. We'll ride back to Bobby's and regroup. From there, you can do what you need to. I won't stop you,” Sam said as he walked into the house. Dean saw him look at Cas' sleeping form long and hard, then his shoulders slumped and he began gathering their things.

“It's not going to be easy, Dean. You've just met him. We may have followed him for months, but all we know about him is what he's told us. That's not the sort of courtship that leads to a stable mating,” Sam spoke softly.

Dean sat on the edge of the cot running his fingers through Cas' unruly hair. The omega slept deeply, and even then Sam could sense the heat returning. He knew that that had a lot to do with Dean's sudden desire to take a mate. Even if they were suitable mates, they barely knew more than how they each liked to fuck. It wasn't smart match.

“Nothing's ever easy for us, Sammy.”

Sam took a deep breath to calm himself. “Dean, two days ago you planned to arrest him. Hours ago, you just wanted to make sure he was safe. Now, you want to follow him as his partner. Give me a reason, Dean. Give me anything that won't make it seem like you're jumping in knot first and hoping for the best,” Sam asked beseechingly.

“He understands, Sammy. He knows the sort of blood on my hands, and it doesn't frighten him or disgust him,” Dean said weakly.

“I know you too, Dean.”

“You deserve better than this, Sam. You can still make something of yourself. You need to make something of yourself, because I can't live to see this life kill you. You're too good for that,” Dean said.

“Dean—”

“ _Please_ , Sam. Take this opportunity. Go back to Bobby's, take our savings, and make a real life for yourself.”

“You deserve better than this too, Dean. I know the things you've done, the things you tried to hide. I know it's why you drink. But dammit Dean, you're signing your own death sentence if you go with him, if you let him keep killing. You're my brother, and I need you...alive,” Sam's voice cracked as he tried not to shout.

“I can't give this life up either, Sammy,” Dean sighed.

“Then you're delusional, Dean. Just because you've got a gun doesn't make this your war.”

“Well, those whose war it is don't have the guns.”

“I can't have this fight with you, Dean. If you wanted a mate, I could understand, but you're joining a crusade over one knotting.”

“It's not like that, Sammy.”

“It is whether you see it or not. I just hope it doesn't kill you,” Sam said as he lifted his bag over his shoulder and pushed out of the house.

“Sam, where you going?” Dean called as he followed Sam to the door.

“Changed my mind, Dean. I'm headin' to Bobby's. Do what you like. I can't stay here right now. Send word when you're safe. Don't leave us in the dark,” Sam called over his shoulder.

“Sammy! Sam wait!” Dean shouted, but Sam rode away, ignoring Dean's pleas. Dean punched the door frame in anger.

He turned to see Castiel sitting up, watching him. “He's right, you know. We barely know each other. You're giving up—”

“Shut up!” Dean growled as he stormed outside. He sat down on the ground about a hundred feet from the shack. He heard Castiel follow him, but he didn't acknowledge him.

“Dean, I'm sorry. I did not wish to come between you. You should go after him. I can go on alone,” Cas said as he sat beside him.

“Not gonna happen, Cas. He's angry as a rattle snake right now, but he'll thank me when he cools down. He'll be safe with Bobby or out east, and that's all that matters,” Dean said as he dug his heel into the dirt.

“What about you? Don't you matter?” Cas asked softly.

“No,” Dean said simply, pushing back to his feet. “Let's get you back inside before half the country knows you're in heat.” He offered his hand to Cas and pulled him toward the house. Cas followed quietly, thinking on what Dean had said.

 


	10. Chapter 9

**Six Months Later**

Sam had spent the last six months doing exactly what Dean had asked him to. His anger with Dean had faded by the time he'd gotten to Bobby's and was put aside completely after Bobby chewed him out about about allowing Dean to make his own decisions for himself for once. Didn't matter that they were shitty, the boy was entitled to be his own man once in a while.

Dean sent word regularly. It was usually coded since he was harboring an outlaw, but he made sure to send Bobby a telegram to let him know they were safe. The continuous trail of dead alphas gave them an inkling, but it was still good to hear from Dean, even if it was in clipped phrases.

Surprisingly, Dean and Castiel seemed to be getting on fine considering their whirlwind courtship of sorts. Dean always mentioned the silly things “the missus” did or taught him, and Sam was mature enough to admit he was relieved things were working out.

He'd even worried when Dean sent them a telegram during Cas' last heat, mentioning that it was difficult on the omega, but they were safe. When Dean had sent word that it passed without complication, Sam had breathed easier.

Sam was currently on break from school. He'd taken Dean's advice and their money and gone back. Bobby had played a key part in kicking him out the door to “go make somethin' of his lazy ass.” It had been damn heartfelt in the language of Robert Singer. Sam was thoroughly enjoying university again. One of his old professors helped him get in since he'd left due to tragedy. Everything seemed to be falling into place.

Sam was visiting Bobby when he saw the poster. Dean's portrait as clear as day with that ridiculous pout he made whenever he was asked to pose for a portrait. Beside him was a picture of Castiel with a thick beard covering his chin and cheeks.

“I reckon you saw that they're huntin' for your brother,” Bobby said when Sam walked into the ranch, looking glum.

“I wish either of them believed they were worth saving,” Sam sighed as he accepted the glass of whiskey that Bobby offered him. “When did his last telegram arrive?”

“Not for nearly two weeks. He was worried about Cas then nothin',” Bobby replied.

“Dammit.”

“Victor will no doubt be out to see you, soon as he hears you're in town,” Bobby said as he rolled his own glass between his hands.

“Can't imagine Victor is pleased to be hunting down his best hunter.”

“No sir, Victor's right pissed.”

Sam looked down at his hands. He hadn't wanted to let Dean leave with Castiel. He thought Dean was being impulsive, but Dean deserved a mate as much as anyone else, even if he'd never admit it. Sam couldn't bear being the person that stood in the way of that. He also couldn't bear to lose his brother.

“What do we do, Bobby?” He asked, running his hands through his hair then cradling his head.

“We wait for Victor to come tan your hide, then we let him tell us what he knows,” Bobby grunted, moving to refill their drinks.

Sam couldn't sit still. As Bobby poured him another glass of rot gut, he pushed away from the table and walked outside. He sat his hulking frame down on the porch steps, remembering his childhood when John would leave them in Bobby's care.

Before they understood what alpha, beta, and omega truly meant, before it mattered to them at all, they were just children who got to play out back when they'd finished their chores. They got to be normal children for a few days or weeks.

Dean would take Sam down to the pond on the north side of the property when Bobby's friends would come through. Dean had always known, Sam realized. He'd always known what Bobby did, and that not all the men who worked with him were good men, just bad men on the right side of the law. He'd sheltered Sam, even as a child himself, from the worst this life had to offer.

Sam startled when Bobby firmly placed his hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see that Bobby had glassy eyes, not just from the whiskey.

“We'll get him back, Sam,” he said, but Sam wasn't entirely convinced.

“I don't want him in a coffin, Bobby.”

“Well sometimes all ya get is a pine box, boy. This ain't a pretty life, but you should know that better than anyone, growin' up in it.”

“So, you're just givin' up on him? He finds an omega mate, and he ain't worth our help? Is that it, Bobby?” Sam asked, throwing Bobby's hand off his shoulder and rising.

“Don't go givin' me that crock o' shit, Sam. I'm not your daddy. You don't got to jump through rings of fire and hell to keep my regard. I'll do everything to help you get your brother back, but I'm tellin' you, sometimes ain't nothing can be done,” Bobby said gruffly, swiping at his eyes.

Sam felt like he was choking. He walked away. He needed to collect his thoughts.

***

Victor rode onto the farm just before sundown. The fire in the sky made his approach all the more foreboding. Bobby pushed away from the supper table when they heard the approaching horse, but he told Sam to stay put. He removed his rifle from the mantle and walked out onto the porch.

“Dangerous for a man like you ridin' out all by his lonesome,” Sam heard Bobby call. It was a warning to Sam as much as Victor, but Victor wasn't the sort of man to be cowed by threats. The man had lived a hard life to get where he was. He'd seen things and experienced things no one spoke of, before the war. Still, he was a good man, an honest man, and if anyone would sympathize with them over Dean's situation, it would be him.

“Put your gun down, Robert. If I wanted trouble, you'd already be stewin' in a cell, and Samuel in there would be stretchin' his neck for letting a wanted man go free,” Victor said as he dismounted.

Sam stepped out onto the porch, watching Victor carefully. The man wore his star with pride Sam and Dean never took in their work. They'd never been handed a tin star though. They'd had to steal theirs. Frauds doing the dirty work that sheriffs didn't want their hands in. That's what they'd always been.

Victor though, Victor's star gleamed even though his hands were always in the mud, digging out the worst of the worst. Sam could see why Dean respected Victor even though Victor brought as much trouble to them as he took off their hands. He'd always been the only Marshal Dean would work with. Sam just hoped that counted for something in the long run.

“Perhaps we should take this inside, gentlemen,” Victor said as he walked up to the porch steps. Sam nodded, and Bobby lowered his gun, stepping out of the way. Victor followed Sam inside, letting Bobby see his back, showing his trust.

“Cut to it, Victor. We know why you're here. Tell us what you know,” Bobby said. Victor had taken his seat, and Sam had reclaimed his own at the kitchen table.

“Shouldn't you two be tellin' me what you know about Dean's whereabouts?”

“You know that ain't happening, so tell us what you know or ride on back to town,” Bobby urged.

“I know that the outlaw Castiel was captured outside Boulder. He killed one of the mining barons out there, but they got him not far out of town. I don't know much, but telegram said he was with child. None of my men has heard any word of Dean for months,” Victor said, and the air seemed to be sucked right out of the room.

“Castiel's pregnant?” Sam asked, astonished. Bobby looked equally flabbergasted as he removed his hat and smoothed down his hair.

“Well that's the thing. It would certainly explain why a man who seemed uncatchable suddenly got brought in, but I don't trust these deputies not to say he's pregnant, just so if one of their knots sticks they can say he'd always been pregnant, and if it don't they can say he lost it,” Victor said somberly.

“What in all hell, Victor! You're sayin' their just goin' use him 'til they hang him? You're supposed to be the good guys. Don't you have men out their you can trust?” Sam shouted, pushing up from the table to pace.

“You think I worked with you and Dean because I had any other choice? That there aren't a whole lot of deputies willing to use their badge to cover up their misdeeds? Ones who think that just because you're in shackles that you're less of a person?”

That shut Sam up, and it left his gut roiling, because Victor likely knew the truth of that statement intimately, and there was nothing that could be said to that. It also made him think back to what Meg had said to him those months back about only the ignorant believing authorities meant safety for all.

“Do you think I like being in the pocket of the sort of men who'd just as soon see me hang with the rest of you? Sometimes you've got to make a deal with the devil just to keep everything else from going to hell. So, here I am Sam. You need to find your brother, because my hands are tied. I can't pardon Castiel or Dean. I don't have that kind of power. But I can help you help them disappear,” he said, rising as well. “I ride out at first light for Boulder,” he said, tipping his hat and showing himself to the door.

Bobby threw his bottle of rot gut at the hearth as soon as the back door swung shut. “Balls!”

“What the hell do we do, Bobby?” Sam sounded lost even to his own ears.

“I'll send word to Rufus. I ain't know any others we can trust with this. We ride out at first light, and we pray Dean don't do anything stupid till we get there,” Bobby said. Sam could tell he wanted to tell him that it would all be alright, just like he had as a child, but neither of them believed it would be.


	11. Chapter 10

Dean woke to a knife digging into his throat. It wasn't entirely unexpected, though he certainly wasn't expecting Miss Masters dusky voice to accompany it.

“Wake up, so I can get the pleasure of seeing your pretty eyes when I slit your throat,” she growled, pressing the knife harder against his neck, just breaking the skin.

“I'd rather you didn't,” Dean groaned. His head was killing him, but that was nothing new. He'd drunk more whiskey than water the last few days—since Cas left. 

“I told you not to hurt him, and now he's in a cell waiting for the noose,” Meg shouted, leaving Dean's ears ringing.

“What are you talkin' about? He left me...” Dean tried to puzzle out what she was sayin'. 

“How much of an idiot are you, Winchester? You didn't know they ambushed him outside of town two days ago? Locked him up and are doing god knows what to him,” Meg said, sitting back to study Dean as he blinked his eyes open. “You really had no idea,” she said dumbfounded.

“We fought. He left. I've been too drunk to know much of anything for days,” Dean admitted, rubbing at his eyes.

“You are the most idiotic alpha I've ever seen!” she cried, swinging off of him and pacing the tiny room he'd been staying in. 

“Cas said something similar before he left,” Dean said, sitting up an cradling his aching head in his hands.

“What the hell happened to you two? Last I heard, you were still sickeningly in love with each other,” she snarled. She poured herself a drink, and Dean was honestly surprised that there was any alcohol left in the cramped room. 

“He got pregnant. I got worried. I was afraid he'd get hurt, or the baby would,” Dean explained.

“So, you what? You just let him run off into danger without you then, because that's not making a whole lot of sense.”

Dean could understand Meg's frustration. He was frustrated, and every part of him wanted to go in there and tear every man who dared touch Cas limb from limb. 

“He left. Told me he'd shoot me if I tried to follow him,” Dean sighed, flopping back on his mattress again and staring up at the stained ceiling.

“What happened Dean?” she asked pointedly.

_ They'd been riding hard for days. They'd heard word that Fergus Crowley would be inspecting his holdings in Boulder in the coming weeks, and they hadn't stopped riding since. Cas' nerves were more frayed than usual, and he snapped at Dean for little things, only to apologize minutes later.  _

_ Dean understood. Cas had been due for a heat weeks ago, and he was likely praying they'd reach Crowley before he succumbed to it. They'd been lucky enough to spend his last heat up in the mountains where Dean hadn't had to worry so much about him dying from the fever. Dean had done his best to keep Cas comfortable and keep his temperature down when Cas was able to take a knot. Sometimes he didn't even want to be touched, even though it would relieve the fever.  _

_ Dean had never taken an omega in heat before Castiel, and he was beginning to understand that it wasn't so simple as knotting would relieve the heat. It did, but sometimes the fever was the least of Cas' worries, and sex was just too painful to be worth the relief.  _

_ Cas had told him that being mated was supposed to relieve some of the worst symptoms of it, but those were just tales. He didn't know if it was true, and Dean wasn't sure it was safe for them to become mates. A mating mark was a powerful thing, especially between alphas and omegas.  _

_ It basically gave the alpha ownership over the omega. All of the omega's possessions became those of the alpha, and the omega was expected to serve the alpha unconditionally. If they didn't, the alpha was completely within its rights to discipline them as they saw fit. _

_ It was also said to increase the bond between the pair. A true mating bond gave the pair awareness of the other, feelings and sensations. It made separation painful for some, and it could easily be used against them if one of them was ever captured. _

_ Dean didn't want to risk it. He was completely satisfied living with Cas as an equal. He didn't want ownership. He didn't want anyone to use their relationship against them. He certainly didn't want Cas to think he was indebted to Dean in any way. _

_ Even if it would make heats easier, Cas would still have them. They'd still be bearing down on one of the most ruthless alphas in the nation on the brink of Cas' heat.  _

“ _We should stop in this town for the night, Cas. We can get a room for the night instead of sleeping on the ground,” Dean suggested._

_ Cas looked over at him with a scowl on his face. “It's dangerous to be seen together in a town,” Cas said. They were both wanted men now, and it was known that Castiel was an omega. While most people weren't brave enough to give them trouble, it could easily alert others to their location. They'd been lucky to stay clear of hunters so far, Dean knew Cas didn't want to change that. _

“ _It's dangerous to leave ourselves open out here too. My back hurts and my ass aches. I want to sleep in a bed no matter how lumpy it is,” Dean said as he wiped at the dust covering his face._

“ _Then we'll take separate rooms. Just seem like traveling companions instead of mates,” Cas said, and Dean wasn't sure why that was necessary._

“ _Cas if you're close to a heat, it'll be better for us to be toge—”_

“ _I'm taking a separate room, Dean,” Cas said, kicking his horse into a canter toward town._

_ Dean wiped at his face again. Cas had been acting odd for weeks. Maybe it was more than just his impending heat. Maybe he was fed up with Dean, wishing he hadn't joined up with him. He'd barely let Dean touch him in days. Every morning, Dean would wake to a cold pack next to him, only to find Castiel sitting a ways off. _

_ Dean growled in frustration as he urged Baby to catch up to his lover. When they got to town, Castiel took care of the horses while Dean found them lodgings. Castiel gave him a very pointed look as he walked away, promising hell if Dean didn't get them separate rooms.  _

_ Dean was pacing his own room by the time Castiel came to find him. He dropped Dean's saddle bags on the floor as soon as he stepped into the room, and grumbled some excuse to head to his own room, but Dean blocked his path. _

“ _What's eating at you, Cas?” he asked bluntly. There was no point dancing around it. Their lives were too dangerous for secrets and too short for gentle phrasing._

“ _What's eating me? We've got Crowley in our sights, and you want to wait around enjoying lumpy mattresses instead of finding him,” Cas said, squaring his shoulders._

“ _I ain't waitin' around, Cas. We weren't getting any further tonight without running the horses into the ground, and you know it, so stop lyin' to me. Something's been botherin' you for days maybe weeks, and I want to know what it is.” Dean crowded into his space, getting a nose full of pissed off omega._

“ _It's none of your business, Dean.”_

“ _Like hell it ain't, Cas. We're in this together,” Dean argued, but Cas looked supremely unconvinced._

“ _Are we really, Dean? Far as I can tell, I'm in this. I offered your my throat first time you shoved that damn knot in me, but you didn't take it. What have you offered, Dean?” Cas asked._

_ It felt like a slap to the face. Cas had to know that mating would only make things harder. “Cas—”  _

“ _No Dean. I understand it. It's dangerous being tethered to an omega. It's not as easy as mating with a beta or another alpha. I do understand, but you need to understand that sometimes I need space. Sometimes I need to think without you. We aren't mated, and I can't let myself forget that,” Cas said, pushing past Dean to go to his own room._

_ Dean stood in the doorway watching him walk away, feeling like a heel for not understanding. He shut his door and walked to his bed. He'd let Cas cool down, then he'd go and apologize. _

_ *** _

_ Dean woke a couple hours later feeling no better about the situation. He pushed himself to his feet and wandered over to the wash basin in the corner. He splashed tepid water over his face to wake himself up.  _

_ He could still smell wisps of Castiel's anger in the room, and it was giving him a headache. He needed to apologize before he pushed Cas too far. Sighing, he wiped his hands on his pants and walked out of the room. He walked to the door he knew was Cas' and knocked firmly.  _

_ He received no answer right away, but he heard a thump and a curse through the wood. Dean knocked again, restraining himself from just barging in since boundaries were exactly what this was about. _

“ _Cas, I came to apologize. Please, open up,” Dean called through the door. He heard another thump, and this time what sounded like a moan. Dean was kicking in the door before he could even process what was happening. He smelled distressed omega, and he reacted._

_ As the door swung open, Dean saw Castiel bent over the small desk. He wasn't wearing pants. His shirt was hitched up over his hips, and his legs were spread. A strange man stood behind him looking shocked at Dean's sudden entrance. _

_ Dean saw red. Every part of him wanted to tear the man apart for even touching Castiel. However, Cas stepped between them as Dean marched in.  _

“ _What the hell is going on?” Dean roared as he tried to step around Cas to grab the man. Castiel made certain that he stayed between them. Dean scented the air, nostrils flaring, as he tried to get by. “A beta whore? Really Cas? I can smell a dozen other people on him, and you're just going to spread for him?” Dean demanded, snarling._

“ _Dean—”_

“ _Is this because I won't mate you? Is this what you meant? You needed to fuck someone else? Sick of my knot already?” Dean demanded._

_ He wasn't expecting Cas to punch him in the chest to get his attention and stop snarling. The beta was cowering in the corner, expecting to be murdered in jealous rage. _

“ _Dean! Step back and get yourself under control, or I'll shoot you myself,” Cas threatened as he pushed Dean back._

“ _Control? I'll exercise some control as soon as I kill him.” That earned him another punch to the chest, harder this time._

“ _Back up! We aren't mated. You have no say in what I do or who I spread for. You certainly don't have a right to kill anyone over it, especially not my midwife,” Castiel replied fiercely._

_ Dean actually froze at the word. He stared at Cas in front of him in nothing but his shirtsleeves and the cowering man behind them. While the air around them was saturated in Dean's scent, he couldn't trace even the slightest hint of arousal lingering. _

“ _Your midwife...” he said slowly._

_ Cas sighed and seemed to deflate in front of his eyes. “Yes, Dean. My midwife or a midwife since we won't be staying here any length of time,” Cas reiterated. _

“ _You're...”_

“ _I suspected when the heat didn't come. Then the sickness came—”_

“ _Sickness? You've been ill?” Dean was immediately concerned._

“ _It is common with pregnancy. Nothing to worry about,” the man finally spoke up, though he refused to step any closer to the pair._

“ _Yes, Dean. I've been distant, because I didn't want you to know. I wasn't even sure. I needed to be sure, and when you suggested staying in town. It seemed like a good time to consult someone,” Cas said as he leaned a lot of weight on the arm against Dean's chest._

“ _Come here,” Dean said as he pulled Cas into his arms. “I'm sorry. Sit down,” he said as he guided Cas down onto his cot. “You...you're pregnant,” Dean said, disbelievingly._

“ _It would seem so, but you know, we'd have a better idea if you hadn't interrupted my consultation,” Cas grumbled as he laid down. Dean wasn't likely to murder Cas' midwife, even if he was a bit of a hothead when it came to people touching Cas._

“ _I'm sorry, Cas,” Dean apologized, kneeling in front of Cas. “What do you need me to do, Cas?” he asked looking up pleadingly. He needed Cas to forgive him._

“ _If you can keep from tearing anyone to shreds you can stay, otherwise get out. This is hard enough as it is,” Cas said without meeting Dean's gaze._

“ _I can behave,” Dean promised as he took one of Cas' elegant hands in both of his. Cas grunted as though he didn't quite believe Dean, but he motioned for the man again._

_ The man stepped forward and nodded at Dean. He pointed Dean to a chair in the corner, and Dean begrudgingly took a seat.  _

_ Dean gripped the armrests when Cas grunted in discomfort, but he stayed where he was. He sat there and watched as the man inspected Cas, and Cas continued to grunt and grumble through it.  _

_ When the man finally stepped back and walked to the water basin to wash his hands, Dean jumped out of his seat and brought Cas his pants. Cas took them without a word, not even bothering to look at Dean. _

“ _From my experience, I would say that you are definitely with child. Several months along if I had to guess. I'd say you'll be showing soon, other than the tautness you can feel now,” the man said as he wiped his hands on a towel._

_ Dean's hand immediately strayed to Castiel's abdomen to feel the slightest protrusion against his hand. He could also feel Castiel's whole body tense.  _

“ _No heavy lifting. No pushing yourself. I keep female omegas off their horses, but since you rode in on one, I'll just assume you won't take that advice,” the man rattled off._

“ _Thank you for your time, but that is all I'll be needing,” Castiel said as he motioned for the door to his room. Dean wanted to hear what the man had to say, but he knew not to undermine Cas in front of him. It would not look good if Cas snapped at Dean in front of the man, no matter what unconventional story Cas had told him about them._

_ When the door closed behind the midwife, Castiel pulled out of Dean's embrace. “Don't say it, Dean. We're still going after Crowley. This doesn't change anything,” Cas started. _

“ _This changes everything, Cas. We need to take care of you. What happens if they shoot you while your pregnant? What happens if they capture you?” Dean reasoned._

“ _That same thing that'd happen if I wasn't. I'd die. Simple as that.”_

“ _So would our child,” Dean said softly._

“ _Not our child, Dean. I'm not wearing a mark. I could be heavy with anyone's—”_

“ _It's our child, Cas! Or don't you want it?” Dean demanded as he curled his hands into fists, needing to lash out at something, most likely the wall or the nearest alpha._

“ _Of course, I want it! I would have gotten rid of it before we got to this point if I didn't. I just...I can't let Crowley go, Dean. I can't—”_

“ _You can! Crowley isn't your responsibility. Let someone else do it.”_

“ _That's not how this works, Dean. You knew that from the start. What happens if we have an omega, and Crowley's men snatch them up like so many others, just to sell them off as a breeder for some alpha gold baron. It's our responsibility now more than ever,” Castiel argued._

“ _Cas, it's too dangerous. We'll go to ground, and when you've had the baby, we'll come for Crowley,” Dean reasoned._

“ _What, just ride in with a babe suckling at my breast? That'll be a sight. And how many others will suffer in the meantime? You said you wouldn't ask me to give this life up, Dean.”_

“ _That was before—”_

“ _That was before you had a reason to. It doesn't work that way, Dean. You either accept what I am and all that comes with it, or I leave.”_

“ _Cas, I'm not asking for forever. I'm asking a couple months. I accept what you are, but it has its limitations, and one of those is currently growing inside of you.”_

“ _I've taken care of pregnant omegas before. I know the limitations. They won't stop me from getting Crowley. Give me Crowley, Dean. Give me that, and I'll give it all up. Just Crowley,” Cas cajoled._

“ _It's always going to be just one more. I love you, Cas. I didn't mate you because I didn't want it to be used against us. I need you, and I don't want to watch you die at Crowley's hands. Not now, not when we have a chance—”_

“ _We don't have a chance, Dean. I'm going after Crowley. If you follow me to stop me, I'll put a bullet in you like I probably should have done from the start,” Cas snarled as he pushed past Dean to get to his bags._

_ Dean stood frozen watching Cas pack his things. He pulled on his boots and left in the dark of night. Dean wandered down to the bar and drank until he couldn't see. He woke the next day when the saloon owner had him dumped in the water trough, so he'd settle his tab. Then he'd started all over again. _

“You let him go? Just like that? Are you insane?” Meg demanded as Dean finished up his story. 

“He said he'd shoot me, and he meant it. What was I supposed to do?” Dean asked.

“When did you become weak willed? Stop pitying yourself, Dean. You've faced down the most feared outlaws in the country, and you're going to let Castiel—former priest and lover of wild flowers—tell you to heel? Cas may be the fastest gun you've ever seen, but he'd never shoot you. I've been riding with Cas long enough to know that while Cas isn't unfamiliar with sex, he's never taken a knot in heat before you. He's bent every rule for you, Dean. Don't think he wouldn't break this one too. You just cornered him, and he lashed out. He's not meek, and he's afraid you'll start to see him as such,” Meg explained as she started throwing Dean's dirty clothes into his saddle bags.

“I...I can't lose him,” Dean said as he looked down at his hands.

“You two are such idiots,” Meg groaned as she threw a pair of pants at him. “Get dressed. We need to go spring ourselves an outlaw before Crowley's men roast him alive,” Meg said.

“Why is Crowley so important to him anyway?” Dean asked, tugging on his pants.

Meg stopped for a second and sighed. “He's after Crowley for me. Fergus Crowley was my betrothed before I fled New York. It was a good match for my family, but I knew the sort of life I'd have if I was married to him. So, I ran. I'm my own woman out here. I don't need anyone but myself and my guns. Crowley wants me dead though. Be it for insulting him or knowing too much, I don't know. Cas is doing this for me, so get your ass out of here, because I refuse to have him die on my behalf.

Dean didn't say anything, but he nodded to her as he pulled his saddlebags over his shoulder. She led him out of the room, still smelling like a bottle of whiskey and with three days of growth on his face.

 


	12. Chapter 11

Castiel sat in the dark cell blindfolded, gagged, and hogtied. They were taking no chances with him. They'd searched him for weapons and stripped him down to just his trousers. 

He couldn't fight the shivers that ran through his body. The cell was cold and dank, and he couldn't stay warm as the heat of the day wore away. Cas clenched his teeth together to keep them from chattering, but it was becoming less and less successful. 

He could hear the guards playing cards while on watch. Crowley had insisted that no fewer than three guards be there at all times, and they were under no circumstances to open Castiel's cell. As a result, Cas was covered in his own urine, an unfortunate side effect of pregnancy that the guards seemed to revel in when he first realized that they would not release his bindings, so he could relieve himself.

It was humiliating, but at least they'd kept to themselves. He could sustain their laughter. He wouldn't stand to be violated by them though. However, much longer tied up with poor circulation and left in the dank cold, and Castiel doubted he'd be able to fight off a gnat. 

He let his mind wander as he laid there. He tried to recall the scent of lilacs on the breeze. He tried to remember the laughter of children as they helped with the harvest. He couldn't say when he fell into Morpheuses arms, but when he did he dreamed of Eden. 

_ Castiel walked along the arbor pathway arm in arm with Sister Anael. She was just as vibrant and cheerful as he remembered.  _

“ _The harvest shall be plentiful this year, Castiel. We should celebrate. Give the others a chance to rest their weary bodies. They have earned it for tending everything so diligently,” she suggested as they walked._

_ Castiel paused beside one of the columns to pluck a rose from its vine which climbed the column into the arbor above. He turned to Ana with a pleasant smile and carefully tucked the flower behind her ear. _

“ _Whatever you think is right, Sister. I agree. Everyone has worked hard. A celebration is in order. Especially with the arrival of two omegas so heavy with child. We should celebrate new life and God's abundant generosity,” Castiel said, tucking her hand into the crook of his arm and leading her on._

Castiel woke to a bucket of water being poured over his head. “Wake up, Crowley wants to see you,” one of the guards said. 

Castiel was roughly dragged to his feet. He's legs had been untied, but he could barely feel them, never mind use them. Instead, he was dragged out of his cell and up to Crowley's office. 

The man himself sat behind an ornate desk. He wore a black suit and was sipping an amber liquid that Cas assumed was very expensive.

“The mighty outlaw, Castiel. You aren't what I was expecting. Had I found you before you were broken, I'd have made quite a sum off your hide,” Crowley said as he studied Castiel. “My spies tell me you're in the family way, though. Maybe I won't kill you right away. Maybe I'll make a killing on your pup, eh?” he sneered.

Castiel snarled and tried to break away from his guards, only to stumble to his knees.

“That's right. Kneel before the King,” Crowley said, rising from his seat and walking to stand in from of Cas. “I'm willing to make a deal with you, Castiel. I'm looking for Miss Masters. I believe you are well acquainted with her, yes? If you tell me where I can find her, I will let you go. If you help me find her, I'd even be willing to wipe your record clean. Do you remember what it's like not to be a wanted man? You could start your quaint little family,” Crowley offered as he looked down at Cas.

“I'd rather be skinned alive than help you,” Cas said, spitting on Crowley's expensive suit. He received a backhand for that which left his face smarting.

“A man in your position should consider his options carefully,” Crowley said darkly, wiping at the spittle with a black lace handkerchief. 

“I'll put a bullet through your head before you do anything to me,” Castiel promised. 

Crowley stepped back to his desk and picked up his glass. He seemed to be deep in thought as he sipped it. “We'll see what you say when the boys are finished with you. Take him away,” Crowley ordered.

They dragged him back down to the cell and took turns hitting him, careful of his stomach though. It was clear Crowley still saw his child as a bargaining chip. That night Castiel lay there, teeth chattering and body aching, and he dreamed.

_ Castiel danced with Ana around the fire. She laughed as her skirts twirled around them. Others danced as well, and they would shift partners every so often. The children danced and sang, and even the newest arrivals seemed to enjoy the festivities. _

Castiel woke long enough to be sick. He'd eaten little more than a crust of bread and some water the night before, and it was now painted across the cell floor. The guard rubbed his face in it later when they came to see if he'd changed his mind. 

Castiel fell asleep again. This time he dreamed of Dean.  _ Dean's strong hands working him open. Dean's mouth sucking him down while his fingers penetrated him. “God, you're beautiful, Cas. I want you to ride me. I want to watch you impale yourself on me,” Dean whispered, pulling back from Cas' cock.  _

_ He took a seat in a chair and beckoned Cas over. Cas walked on shaky legs until he could straddle Dean's lap. Dean guided himself in as Cas sank down onto him. Cas couldn't control the moan that fell from his lips as he was fully seated on Dean. Dean gripped his thighs and squeezed. Cas lifted himself up then sank down again, pulling a curse from both of them. _

_ Dean watched him and murmured to him as he rode Dean's cock. A filthy litany fell from Dean's lips, and Castiel felt almost as though he was going into premature heat, he was so worked up. He rode hard and fast, and when Dean's knot started to grow he let himself fall with all his weight violently impaling himself on it.  _

_ He cried out as the knot stuck, locking him in place. He felt his orgasm sweep through him as Dean pumped into him, shuddering with his own climax.  _

Castiel woke slick and tacky all at once. He swore he could smell Dean's scent in the air, but it was impossible. It had just been the dream keeping its hold on him. 

Castiel rolled to his side to make sure the guards weren't going to take his state of spent arousal as an invitation. However, he was startled to find a dark skinned man with a badge pinned to his chest leaning against his cell. Deep shame swept through Castiel at the knowledge that someone had watched that private moment.

“Castiel, we finally meet,” the man said. His voice wasn't unfriendly. In fact, it seemed more amused than anything. “I've got orders to see that you're hanged for your crimes,” the man said as he removed a piece of parchment. “So, let's get you cleaned up and in something presentable for your execution.”

Castiel watched as the man unlocked his cell. Crowley stood behind him scowling. “It isn't safe to release him, and I certainly don't think that we should execute him until he hands over the rest of his posse,” Crowley said, but he didn't interfere.

“They'll come soon enough when they get word one of theirs is dead,” the dark skinned man said as he knelt beside Castiel and started to untie his binding. His scent was pleasant. Purposely calming, but then Cas got a whiff of Dean again and he tensed. “Calm down, we'll have you out of this in a moment. I'm Victor,” the man said as he carefully untied the bindings.

Victor helped Castiel to his feet then aided him out of the cell. “I'll need your word that you won't try to escape if I'm going to take you out and let you wash,” Victor said as he looked Castiel in the eye.

“Like the word of an omega swine is worth anything,” Crowley sneered.

“I'll take the word of any man who keeps it,” Victor said, turning back to Cas.

“I promise,” he rasped, and Victor smiled slightly and guided him out back to the water pump. Victor helped Cas clean himself when it became clear that Cas' body was still too stiff from the bindings to be of much use. He was clinical though gentle, and it was over quickly. He let Cas drink his fill when he was done, then he guided him back inside. He helped Cas dress in a suit, and he gave Cas his boots back.

Crowley scowled the entire time. When Castiel was all in order, Victor tied his hands behind his back and guided him into the judge's chambers. A weathered old man sat at the judge's desk. His hair was combed as neatly as it would let itself be, and he stank of cheap whiskey. 

Within minutes, Castiel was sentenced to hang that very noon. The judge hadn't even listened to all of the charges, let alone any defense before ordering the execution. 

Victor brought Cas back to his cell to wait. Crowley loudly proclaimed his displeasure at having his prisoner be executed without his consent. Victor growled that he was the law's prisoner, and they had a judge's consent. Then he ordered Crowley out of the jail.

Just before noon, Victor stepped into Cas cell. He tied Cas wrists again, and just before he guided Cas out of his cell, he tucked a small knife up into his sleeve. He didn't even look at Castiel as he guided him out.

The executioner was another black man, perhaps as old as the judge. He had a neatly trimmed goatee and a wild look in his eye as Castiel stepped up onto the wagon. He wore a heavy duster over his suit. Victor stepped down to read the charges while the man prepared Castiel, adjusting the noose.

“Thirty-two counts of murder against an alpha, fifty-seven counts of impersonating an alpha...”

“I'd start cuttin' that rope, son. Things about to get mighty violent out here,” the executioner whispered in his ear as he pulled the black hood over Cas' head. Castiel quickly started working on his bindings with the knife Victor had slipped him. 

A crowd had gathered by the time Victor had finished reading the charges. Crowley was standing on the balcony of his office watching the proceedings carefully. 

“Do you have any last words, Castiel?” Victor asked.

“No sir,” Castiel replied solemnly. 

“Then let's get this over with,” Victor said as he nodded to the executioner. Castiel listened as the man made his way to the front of the wagon and took up the reins. He just cut through the bindings as he felt the wagon jolt slightly. 

Before they could move there was the thunder of a rifle going off, followed quickly by another and another. Castiel felt the tether of his noose fall limply over his shoulder as the wagon jolted forcefully this time. Castiel dove to the bed of the cart as shots began to be fired from all directions. He heard Victor shouting to stop them, but the executioner seemed to be plowing straight through the crowd.

Castiel pulled his bindings off and tugged at the hood as he heard shouts and screams from the crowd. When he could see everything around him, it was chaos. People were running from the gunfire which blocked the deputies and Crowley's thugs from getting to them. Victor was in the fray guiding people to safety while pausing to fire off a round once in a while.

“Don't just sit there, boy. Dean said you better not miss, because he ain't comin' back here to finish Crowley off if you turn out not to be the best shot in town,” the man called over his shoulder as he handed Cas' own rifle back to him. 

Castiel looked around as he quickly checked his weapon. On one rooftop he could clearly see Sam picking off Crowley's men. On another he could see Meg covering Victor as he saw to the town's people. Castiel didn't see Dean, but he knew he was there somewhere. 

Castiel lifted his rifle and aimed at Crowley's office where he still stood, shouting orders at his men. Crowley seemed to notice Meg just as Cas was steadying his shot. Crowley raised his revolve at Meg, and Castiel froze.

“Halt,” he called to his driver, and the man pulled the horses to a stop. Castiel took aim and fired, just as Crowley's gun went off. “No!” Castiel shouted, even as he watched Crowley fall the the ground, a slug through his heart.

He saw Meg teeter as though she might fall from the roof, but she stumbled back only to slump down. “We need to go back,” he said, even as the wagon started to move again.

“Sorry, but that ain't possible. Bobby'll see to it that she's alright,” the man said as he urged the horses on. “Name's Rufus,” he noted as he pushed them past the outskirts of town. 

“Castiel.”

“Ain't nobody who's scratchin' their head as to who you are, son,” Rufus laughed. They rode in silence, Castiel taking inventory of his injuries as they went. 

They didn't stop until the sun was setting. Rufus pulled up to a creek and hopped out of the cart. “Those damn things kill the knees. I'd take me a horse any day,” he said as he massaged his aching joints. Castiel didn't try to get out of the wagon. He doubted he'd make it very far.

He caught Dean's scent just before the man himself appeared on the other side of the creek, leading two horses. Castiel jumped down onto the sandy bank, but held the cart firmly as his legs wobbled. 

“Hello Dean,” Castiel said, watching Dean wade across the creak with a bright smile.

“Evenin' Cas,” Dean said as he let the leads go and stepped into Castiel's space. “Hope Rufus wasn't too much of an ass on the ride here,” he joked.

“Boy, I will take you over my knee. I don't care how old you are, mutt,” Rufus warned as he started unpacking some things from the horses and exchanging them for other bags.

“Dean, I am sorry. I put you all in danger, for a vendetta,” Castiel apologized, but Dean shook his head.

“Meg told me about Crowley. I'd have done the same, but you're mine Cas. Mark or not, you are mine, and I'm not going to be pleased watching you risk your life, even if you are the fastest gun and the best damn shot. You're the only you I've got,” Dean said, pulling Cas into a tight embrace.

“I'm sorry, Dean. You are mine as well. I just have never had something for my own before that was not taken away,” he whispered nuzzling into the crook of Dean's neck.

“I'm not goin' anywhere, Cas,” he assured him.

“You better be goin' somewhere. You two are makin' me sick. Get out of here before Victor arrests all of us, because we can't follow a damn plan,” Rufus said, climbing back onto the wagon. “I've got to pick up Bobby anyway.”

Dean rolled his eyes and waved Rufus off before guiding Cas to the pair of horses. “I think Rufus packed everything on him, so you can ride with me on Baby,” Dean said as he carefully helped Cas lift himself into the saddle. Dean swung up behind him and wrapped his arm around Cas' stomach gently.

“Where are we going?” Cas asked as Dean started to guide the horses along the creek. 

“North. North until they won't look for us anymore. While they were springing you, I was sneaking into Crowley's compound to steal us enough money to live easy for a while,” Dean said, resting his chin on Cas' shoulder.

“You didn't even come to rescue me?” Cas scoffed.

“My boy doesn't need rescuin'. They were all just there to see how an escape is done. I was the one doing the real work,” Dean argued.

Cas snorted. “Certainly, Dean.”

“Don't be like that! They wouldn't let me come. They said I'd go berserk and kill everyone before we could save you. I wanted to be there.”

“I'm glad you were safe. Meg was shot. I pray she is alright,” Castiel said solemnly.

“Hey, Cas. I'm sure, Meg is fine. She's stronger than a bullet,” Dean assured him. Castiel let Dean's scent calm him and slowly he relaxed into Dean's embrace. 

 


	13. Epilogue

Castiel rolled onto his side, trying to take back some of the quilt. Dean had once again stolen all of the blankets during the night. Now, Castiel's toes were cold, and his stomach was pressing down on his bladder something fierce. Castiel pulled his thick socks out of his boots and tugged them on before waddling over to the chamber pot.

Dean was watching him from beneath the quilt when Cas was finished relieving himself. “You are a thief,” Castiel grumbled as he let his nightshirt fall back down and shuffled back toward their cot.

Dean lifted the side of the quilt as Cas slid onto the mattress. “I could make it up to you,” Dean said, waggling his eyebrows.

“My feet are cold, and my back is sore,” Cas complained. Dean rolled Cas onto his side, facing away from him. He tugged up Cas' shirt and carefully started to knead his lower back. Cas moaned happily as it relieved the pressure there.

Dean loosened his muscles slowly. He paid close attention to Cas' body as he worked, adjusting pressure and technique as required. Castiel just melted into Dean's touch. He could feel his body begin to slick as Dean worked lower and lower. He groaned as Dean worked the knot at the very bottom of his spine then let his hands trail over Cas' ass.

“You're feeling rather loose. Let me see if I can get you warmed up now,” Dean whispered in his ear as he dragged his fingers down the cleft of Cas' ass, sinking one digit into his slick hole. “You're so beautiful like this, Cas,” Dean said as he slipped a second finger in, working Cas open achingly slow.

Cas moaned and pressed back impatiently, but Dean wouldn't be rushed. “Beautiful and healthy and mine,” Dean said as he nipped at the prominent mating mark over Cas' shoulder. _Dean had been so possessive when he'd finally done it that Cas had bled for nearly a day and reopened it several times afterward simply by moving._

_He'd needed that though. He'd needed to know Dean was staying for good after the miscarriage. Dean's own mark reflected both of their desperation after that loss. They'd been all alone up here without family or friends to help them through when Cas had taken ill and lost the child. All they had been through, and it was illness that got them in the end._

_They'd made it through though, and Dean had promised Cas they'd try again, and Cas had promised Dean he'd give up the hunt._

_Meg arrived in the spring. She was frailer than either remembered, but she still had fire in her eyes. She rode into their homestead with a wagon full of sickly omegas and several children. Dean had growled at her and told her to get out, that Cas didn't need reminding, but Cas had already lifted a little girl onto his hip and cradled her head to his chest._

_They spent the spring building more houses on their land. Enough space for their new arrivals to stay, and a small cottage for Meg on the edge of the property. Meg explained that they were what was left of Crowley's enterprise. Many of the omegas had gone home or headed out on their own, but these didn't have anywhere to go._

_Others came after that. Word got around about an omega refuge. Some came in groups, some were brought by family who couldn't protect them, and some came alone in the dead of night. Castiel greeted them all._

_He saw to the sickly ones, tended the pregnant ones, and taught the children. He, Dean, and anyone fit enough helped build more rooms when necessary. When alphas came through looking for easy targets, they were met with the barrels of Dean, Castiel, and Meg's guns. None ever came back for a second try._

_When Castiel fell pregnant the second time, everyone threw a celebration. He'd complained about the fuss for days, but Dean could see how teary eyed he got every time one of the children brought him flowers or asked to touch his belly. Dean considered changing his stance on the existence of the Almighty simply because he never imagined he'd see Cas flourish as he did in their New Eden._

“So beautiful,” Dean praised as he pressed slowly into Cas. Castiel bit back a sniffle. Dean's compliments had never made him emotional until this pregnancy. Cas had been too blinded by revenge to feel anything. Now though, he remembered. He remembered what people smelled like when fear wasn't clinging to them. He remembered the joy children's laughter brought to a home. He remembered what life was like when it wasn't covered in the ash of past turmoil. He was slowly remembering what it was to live again, and Dean was too.

Dean rocked behind him, cradling his large belly with a gentle hand. He kissed Cas' shoulders and nape as he took him. Cas raised his hand to clasp his fingers with Dean's. Dean rocked a little faster as he knot grew. Cas gasped softly, feeling himself slowly being filled to the brink. He gasped when Dean stopped, pulling himself flush to Cas' back, bodies knotted, but neither of them climaxed.

“Love you, Cas,” Dean whispered into his ear, thrusting his hips just slightly, and lighting Cas up as he nudged his prostate and tipped him over as Dean too came inside him.

Cas clung to his hand tightly as he spilled over the sheets. “I love you too, Dean,” he sighed. Dean gently massaged his belly as Cas slowly drifted off again. A steady stream of praise fell from Dean's lips as he held Cas protectively.

***

It was the scent of lilacs that woke Castiel next, the room was already warmer, though he was securely wrapped in the quilt. He breathed in the fragrant scent as he nestled into the warmth. He opened his eyes to see a small jar with two bundles of lilacs in it. He smiled to himself as he lifted the small note Dean had left with them.

_Found them on the edge of the property. I know you don't like to cut them, but you can't ride out here until the baby is born, and I couldn't resist. Not when I know how they make you smile. —Dean_

Perhaps Heaven hadn't been lost to the flames after all.

  
  


The End


End file.
